A guardiã de Abraxas
by Angelina Weasley2
Summary: Os pesadelos com Voldemort e com uma mulher misteriosa aterrorizam a mente de Harry, até que os segredos do passado são revelados e a verdade cruel aparece. Harry precisará de força e todos se unirão. Até pessoas surpreendentes. Tudo pela Ordem da F
1. O pesadelo com Voldemort

Observação: Todos os personagens pertencem a Warner e a JK Rowling. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.  
  
  
  
-Anda!!! Diga-me logo tudo o que você sabe!!- Uma voz sibilava, friamente. Diga-me... o que Dumbledore pretende esse ano...  
  
NÃO IREI DIZER!!!! Pode-me torturar, mas não irei dizer!!! Não sirvo mais a você!  
  
Você poderia sentir uma dor menor Severo... Cruccio  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
E então Severo? Irá me dizer ou não?  
  
NÃO! Já disse que não!!!  
  
Acha que pode suportar a todas as dores??? Severo... Você já me serviu durante muitos anos. Sabe que nós poderíamos ser grandes juntos... Como nós fomos no passado... Isso não iria lhe doer nada. Só quero Harry Potter!  
  
Não.. toque... no... garoto!!!  
  
Pelo que fiquei sabendo, você nunca foi amiguinho do Potter. O que quer agora? Acha que você pode me deter?- Voldemort começava a caminhar por toda a sala escura, daquela casa que um dia tinha sido do seu pai.  
  
Eu não me importo com o garoto! Só não quero que você faça mal a pessoas inocentes como tanto você fez!  
  
Potter é inocente???Potter inocente.. .- O homem deu mais uma volta na sala, respirou profundamente e enfim, abaixou-se em frente a Severo que estava ajoelhado no chão e levantou o pescoço trêmulo de Snape com a sua varinha- Potter me tirou tudo. Eu tinha o mundo nas minhas mãos e ele me tirou tudo. TUDO! Meus amigos, que eram muito poucos, mas eram meus amigos, eu perdi. Meus verdadeiros servos, morreram. Meus poderes que demorei tanto para ter, sumiram. Tive que viver dos outros, cuidando do pouco de vida que ainda me restava. Encontrei o tolo do Quirrel e depois de onze anos, estive perto de recuperar tudo aquilo que perdi e quem me interrompeu? Potter. No outro ano, o meu maior e o meu mais engenhoso plano chegou até as mãos da aparente bobinha Weasley.Ah, como as aparências enganam... Minha sombra, minha lembrança se encontrou novamente com Potter. Estive muito perto de tirar esse estorvo da minha vida. Mas Potter matou o basilisco e destruiu mais uma coisa que eu possuía. Não tinha mais pra onde ir, não tinha mais o que fazer. Passei um ano tentando pensar em algo que pudesse fazer. Quando pensei que tudo havia se esvaído, Rabicho apareceu. Aquele que havia me traído cruelmente. Foi ele que me levou para a minha ruína. Se eu tivesse com algum tipo de força o teria matado naquele momento. Mas eu não tinha nada. Se eu tirei uma lição de todos esses anos é que você tem que se aproveitar dos seus inimigos. Tire tudo o que você puder deles. Naquele momento, eu precisava de alguém. Eu só tinha Nagini, mas nada adiantava te- la se eu não podia ordenha-la. Naquele momento, precisei de Rabicho, por isso ele ficou comigo. Eu o achava o completo inútil, mas precisava dele. Até que um dia ele chegou com Berta Jorkins. Nem ele sabia que aquilo seria esplêndido. A partir daquela intrometida eu pude bolar todo o meu plano. Soube o que o caduco do Dumbledore estava tramando. Ah, quanta ingenuidade do Dumbledore fazer um Torneio Tribruxo sabendo que eu estou livre e vivo... Assim, fiz tudo o que você está cansado de saber e tive Harry Potter a um passo de mim. Depois que usei do seu sangue, quis mata-lo. E mais uma vez aquele estorvo escapuliu de mim. Depois disso tudo, você acha que Harry Potter é inocente? Depois de tudo que sofri e passei? Sinceramente Severo...  
  
Você deveria se envergonhar de dizer tudo isso!  
  
Eu? Envergonhar-me? Severo, eu lutei muito pra conseguir tudo e aquele moleque tirou tudo de mim em segundos. Quero mata-lo sim e não será você a pessoa que me fará desistir.  
  
Só você sofreu? Eu perdi o único amor que eu tive durante toda a minha vida por sua culpa. Potter tinha que ser meu filho e não dele! Mas não! Por sua culpa ele acabou sendo filho de Thiago com a mulher que eu mais amava!  
  
Que bom que ele é filho de Thiago... Acho que seria doentio demais um homem matar o seu próprio neto. Apesar que eu matei o meu pai e meus avós... Pensando bem, matar o meu neto não seria algo tão difícil...  
  
Você não tem coração. Essa é a verdade.  
  
Você que me traiu Severo. Agora, estou vendo que você está me enrolando. Já conversamos bastante. Geralmente não sou de conversar muito com as pessoas. Mas pra você, abri uma exceção. Vamos voltar ao assunto inicial... O que Dumbledore pretende?  
  
Já disse que não irei falar....  
  
Você está pedindo... Cruccio!  
  
AHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
  
  
Nesse momento, uma outra pessoa acordou gritando. Harry Potter sentia sua cicatriz latejar mais uma vez. Tateou no escuro à procura dos seus óculos, levantou da sua cama e foi olhar no espelho a sua cicatriz. Estava normal, embora doesse insistentemente. Harry já sonhava com Voldemort antes, mas depois que ele utilizou o seu sangue para ressurgir, os sonhos eram mais constantes e sua cicatriz doía com mais freqüência, já que Voldemort, desde que recuperara seu corpo, não parava de exercitar toda a sua maldade, mesmo que esta seja sem nenhuma razão aparente. Harry então pôs- se a lembrar do seu sonho. Haviam duas pessoas. Voldemort e Snape, seu professor de Poções. Estava sendo torturado. Voldemort talvez o matasse, pois queria uma informação sobre Dumbledore. Tinha que fazer algo, mas nada vinha a sua mente. Mandar uma coruja para Dumbledore seria inútil. Não sabia aonde Dumbledore passava as férias. " Vou perguntar para ele nesse ano para não ter mais problemas". Mas mandar uma coruja seria um método muito demorado. Se ao menos soubesse onde Voldemort estava, talvez fosse atrás. Harry viu- se com as mãos atadas. Nada poderia fazer a não ser elevar todos os seus pensamentos e toda as suas forças para Snape. Mas, mesmo assim, resolveu mandar um bilhete para Sirius. Não poderia deixar passar isso. Não sabia também onde seu padrinho estava, mas Edwiges o encontraria já que ela nunca deixou de entregar uma carta. Foi até a sua escrivaninha, pegou uma pena e um pergaminho e começou a escrever.  
  
Caro Sirius,  
  
Espero que você esteja bem. Eu, como já deve saber, não estou tão bem. Todos os acontecimentos continuam na minha mente e não consigo me livrar deles. Os meus pesadelos estão sendo constantes e a minha cicatriz anda doendo bastante. Essa noite tive um pesadelo que me intrigou. Esse é o motivo o qual lhe escrevo. Eu vi Voldemort torturando Snape para que ele contasse o que Dumbledore planeja fazer nesse ano. Pra variar, ele quer me matar. O problema não é esse até porque isso não é novidade. A questão é que Snape está nas mãos de Voldemort e está sofrendo por isso, pois ele não quer contar o que Dumbledore tem planejado. Pelo que vi no meu sonho, ele atingiu Snape com a maldição Cruccio duas vezes. Temos que fazer algo. Me mande notícia.  
  
1 Harry  
  
Harry releu o bilhete e achou que estava bom. Não pretendia contar ao Sirius o diálogo entre Voldemort e Snape. Estava também bastante intrigado com isso, mas agora isso não é o mais importante.  
  
Harry caminhou até a porta e encostou o seu ouvido nela. Escutou os roncos do Tio Valter e do Duda e percebeu que não teria problema algum em enviar Edwiges nesse momento. Foi até a gaiola da sua coruja, abriu-a, amarrou o pergaminho na pata de Edwiges, acariciou-a e disse  
  
" entregue isso a Sirius pra mim, por favor". Abriu a janela e soltou sua coruja. Viu aquele ponto branco ir sumindo aos poucos e foi se perdendo nos seus pensamentos. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que Voldemort e Snape conversavam. Snape disse que ele tinha que ser filho dele e que só não tinha sido por culpa do Voldemort; Este por sua vez havia insinuado que Snape era seu filho... Harry ia ficando cada vez mais confuso. E assim, perdido nos seus pensamentos que Harry adormeceu. 


	2. A Toca

Às quatro Harry estava pronto. Desceu com seu malão até a sala e ficou esperando. Eles iriam lhe buscar às cinco. Seu tio Valter perambulava pela sala, olhava para sua lareira e de vez em quando resmungava algo como " quero ver como esses anormais vão vir dessa vez!". Duda não deu as caras. Provavelmente estava enfurnado no seu quarto com medo o bastante para ficar perto de um bruxo novamente. E Tia Petúnia por sua vez estava na cozinha, mas Harry por sua vez via que ela dava uma espiadinha pela janela pra ver se eles vinham.  
  
Quando deu exatamente cinco horas a campainha tocou. Tio Valter olhou apreensivo para Harry e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que ele abrisse a porta. Harry obedeceu e quando abriu viu que Carlinhos e Gui haviam ido busca-lo.  
  
Oi Harry. Como você está? Viemos busca-lo.  
  
Oi Carlinhos.Oi Gui. Pensei que o Sr,.Weasley que viria me buscar. Não que eu veja problema em ir com vocês.  
  
O nosso pai está no carro e pediu que nós viéssemos aqui buscar você para evitar maiores problemas.  
  
Vendo o olhar de dúvida de Harry, Gui resolveu explicar.  
  
- É que o papai pediu o carro do Ministério hoje e eles concederam.  
  
Ah,ok. Obrigada por virem me buscar.  
  
Que isso Harry.Onde estão suas coisas?  
  
Estão ali, vou pegá-las.  
  
Enquanto Harry foi pegando as suas coisas, Carlinhos tentou conversar com o Tio Valter, porém foi sem sucesso algum. Por isso, logo já estavam saindo. Chegaram bem rápido até a Toca. Harry sabia que havia algo de diferente com os carros do Ministério. Provavelmente deveriam estar enfeitiçados. Quando desceu do carro, Harry suspirou aliviado por mais uma vez estar na Toca. Quando entrou, foi recebido muito bem. A Sra Weasley o abraçou como sempre fazia. No início, Harry achava estranho, mas agora, até sentia falta desses abraços. Depois que falou com todos, Harry foi conversar com o Rony.  
  
E aí Rony? Como tem ido as suas férias?  
  
Ah, Harry. Até que tem sido legal. Nada de diferente. Percy continua trabalhando pro Ministério e quando está em casa fica trancado no quarto. Fred e Jorge ficam cochichando pelos cantos. Continuam com a mesma história das " Gemialidades" Weasley. Até que a mamãe não se aborrece tanto com isso agora. A casa melhorou um pouco com a chegada do Gui e do Carlinhos.  
  
E a Gina?  
  
Ah, a Gina é a mesma coisa de sempre. Fala o tempo inteiro, não muda. Poxa, Harry, você não escreveu um bilhete pra gente nesse verão. Hermione e eu ficamos preocupados.  
  
Rony, eu não tenho tido muita cabeça para ficar escrevendo bilhetes.  
  
Tem tido pesadelos?  
  
Sim. Desde o final do ano letivo, até agora eu não paro de ter pesadelos com Voldemort. Apesar de que eu não tive nenhum na última semana.  
  
Antes que Rony pudesse perguntar como foram os pesadelos, a conversa foi interrompida por um barulho na porta. Gina havia chegado em casa. Harry olhou para a menina que estava entrando e ficou impressionado. Gina havia mudado bastante. Não entendia como alguém em tão pouco tempo pôde ter mudado tanto. Ela estava um pouco mais alta, ganhara as formas um pouco mais definidas, seu rosto estava mais de mulher. Harry olhou todo o trajeto que a Gina fez até quando ela passou por eles. E simplesmente passou. Nem olhou para eles.  
  
GINA!!! VEM JANTAR!!!!  
  
JÁ VOU MAMÃE! VOU TOMAR UM BANHO E JÁ DESÇO.  
  
Quando Harry finalmente saiu do transe, não conseguiu se controlar.  
  
Onde sua irmã estava Rony?  
  
Acho que ela foi até a casa do Neville. Eles ficaram bem amigos desde o Baile de Inverno.  
  
Bem amigos?!?  
  
É. Por quê?  
  
Eles estão namorando Rony?  
  
Namorando? Que isso Harry! Gina não tem idade pra namorar ainda.  
  
Rony! Acorda!!! Sua irmã já é uma mulher!!! Não é mais aquela criancinha...  
  
Qual é Harry? Por que esse interesse todo agora?  
  
Não.. er.. não é nada...  
  
O papo continuou normal até que a Sra. Weasley pediu a ajuda dos meninos para que eles pudessem levar as coisas para o lado de fora onde eles iriam jantar. Do lado de fora, Gui e Carlinhos já haviam conjurado toalhas e a mesa estava praticamente pronta, só faltavam os pratos e talheres que Rony e Harry estavam levando. Já haviam começado a jantar quando Gina desceu, usando um vestido e de rabo-de-cavalo. Ela sentou-se a mesa de frente para o Harry.  
  
Ah, oi Harry! Não sabia que você já estava aqui...  
  
Oi... Gina...- Dessa vez tudo foi ao contrário. Gina,que parecia não se importar com a presença do Harry, continuou normal, enquanto o menino, que nunca reparara na menina, estava agora completamente ruborizado.  
  
Como não sabia Gina? Se eu comentei que o Harry vinha hoje enquanto nós jantávamos ontem.  
  
Ah é? Você comentou?? Ah... é... Havia esquecido....  
  
Harry e Rony entreolharam-se. Rony respirou fundo e fez a pergunta que Harry estava com vontade de fazer há muito tempo.  
  
Gina, você está namorando o Neville?  
  
Nesse momento, todo mundo parou, como se fosse mágica. Os gêmeos que estavam discutindo sobre quadribol com Carlinhos, a Sra. Weasley que tentava convencer Gui a cortar o cabelo e o Sr. Weasley que conversava sobre o Ministério com Percy, pararam para olhar Gina.  
  
Eu.. Rony? Namorando o Neville? Imagina Ron, somos apenas amigos...  
  
Ah, mas é que...  
  
Mas é que nada. Já disse que eu não tenho nada com o Neville ok? Fred, a Angelina enviou algum bilhete para mim?  
  
Ainda não. Quero saber o que vocês tanto conversam. Daqui a pouco Pichitinho e Zeus morrem de tantos bilhetes que já entregaram.  
  
Ah, Fred... Corujas são pra isso mesmo!  
  
Mas.. sobre o que vocês tanto falam?  
  
Assuntos femininos Fred!  
  
Não adianta esconder nada de mim. A minha ferinha vai me contar tudo mesmo.  
  
Fred... Você é tão patético quando está apaixonado...  
  
Fred fez uma careta e se virou para a continuar a conversa com Jorge. Harry e Rony, que estavam prestando atenção na conversa entre Gina e Fred, resolveram fazer outra coisa depois de ver o olhar mortal de Gina pra eles.  
  
Os dias na Toca correram bem. A Sra Weasley, sempre cordial com Harry, o tratava muito bem, insistia para que comesse e ainda repetisse a comida. Sempre preocupada com o bem-estar do menino. O Sr Weasley, continuava com a sua fixação pelos trouxas e enchia Harry com perguntas. Ficou realmente fora de si quando Harry contou pra ele que existia computador e como ele funcionava. " Genial!!! Você aperta uma letrinha e ela aparece na vetelisão!!! Incrível!". Fred e Jorge andavam perambulando pela casa e cochichando. Vira e mexe aparecia alguma nova invenção dos gêmeos, que arrancavam aplausos dos meninos gritos da Sra. Weasley. Os gêmeos só esqueciam um pouco das " Gemialidades" Weasley quando eles aramavam um joguinho de quadribol. Gui e Carlinhos já haviam ido embora. E Gina, parecia que realmente não se importava com a presença de Harry na casa. E na última semana de férias, Hermione chegara. Como sempre, a casa não estava muito bem organizada nessa última semana. Todos estavam preocupados em comprar o material de Hogwarts desse ano. A Sra. Weasley havia se comprometido a comprar o material dos meninos. Quando perguntaram pra ela o por quê, ela apenas disse que queria ir sozinha e que eles faziam muita bagunça quando iam ao Beco Diagonal. Mas, Harry reparou que ela não queria expor nem os filhos e nem a Hermione e até ele mesmo, sabendo que Voldemort estava solto novamente. E com isso, depois de muitos dias, Harry lembrou de todos os momentos de agonia e o que havia visto em seus pesadelos. Mesmo assim, não resolveu comentar nada nem com Rony nem com Hermione, não queria preocupa-los com uma coisa que no momento não tinha tanta importância.  
  
Um dia antes de partirem para Hogwarts, todos se reuniram em um jantar extremamente saboroso que a Sra. Weasley sempre fazia. Todos comiam alegremente, conversando uns com os outros. Hermione, Gina, Harry e Rony batiam um papo super agradável. Enquanto Gina falava, Harry olhava pra ela e se perguntava aonde foi parar aquela menina tímida que venerava o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.  
  
Após o jantar, Harry, Hermione, Gina, Rony e os gêmeos ainda ficaram do lado de fora conversando.  
  
Harry, nós queríamos te pedir um favor...  
  
O que é Jorge? Dependendo do que for, quem sabe, posso ajudar.  
  
É o nosso novo experimento sabe. Nós queríamos testar em alguém.  
  
Ah, não... Nem vem... Por que vocês não testam em vocês mesmos?  
  
Por que a gente não conseguia se decidir em qual de nós deveria ser a cobaia, então nós decidimos por uma pessoa imparcial. Ah, qual é Harry? Isso não é definitivo. Depois a gente faz um contra-feitiço e você volta ao normal...  
  
É Harry, por favor!!! Você já passou por tanta coisa antes... Não dói nada...  
  
Harry olhou para Rony e Hermione. Eles fizeram um sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça.  
  
Hermione, você será a minha garantia. Você me fará voltar ao normal né?  
  
Pode deixar Harry. Eu faço o contra-feitiço.  
  
Harry então pegou o doce que tinha uma forma esférica. Olhou bem para o doce e depois olhou para os outros em volta. Todos apoiaram Harry. Ele colocou o doce de uma vez na boca e comeu. Sentiu-se estranho. Suas pernas foram sumindo, sua cabeça foi alongando. Ele foi se aproximando do chão. Seus braços também sumiram. Harry não sabia no que estava se transformando, mas era uma coisa bem diferente e não muito agradável. Harry ouviu uma explosão de risos e olhou para o alto e viu todos rindo. Tentou se levantar mas não conseguiu. Rastejava pelo chão. Então Gina se aproximou dele e disse bem baixinho.  
  
Você virou uma cobra Harry...  
  
Eu virei o quê? Mentira...  
  
É verdade Harry. Você virou uma cobra...  
  
Fala pra Mione fazer com que eu volte ao normal Gina, por favor!  
  
Gina chegou até a Mione e falou para que ela fizesse com que Harry voltasse ao normal. O contra-feitiço foi feito e todos começaram a comentar.  
  
E aí? Como é virar uma cobra Harry?  
  
Até que você não ficou uma cobra muito asquerosa.  
  
E então Harry? O que achou do nosso experimento?  
  
Na realidade Fred, achei que ela é um pouco arriscada.  
  
Ué? Por quê?  
  
Porque eu virei uma cobra amigável porque eu sou amigo de vocês. Mas se vocês derem esse doce pra alguém que não gosta de você, ele poderá avançar em vocês e morde-los. E se a pessoa virar uma cobra venenosa? Aí, já era...  
  
É.. é verdade... Acho que nós temos que fazer umas pequenas modificações não é Jorge? Vamos?  
  
Ah, vamos entrar também né?  
  
Todos resolveram entrar. Harry deu um tempo para que Rony e Hermione se afastassem um pouco e chamou a Gina.  
  
Gina, eu não deixei de reparar. Você fala com as cobras. Você é ofidioglota. Como?  
  
Harry, me deixa... Não quero falar sobre isso.  
  
Por quê Gina? Por quê você não pode me contar? Você tem um dom Gina...  
  
Não quero falar sobre isso Harry. Já disse. Agora, escuta. Não quero que ninguém saiba que sou ofidioglota. Ninguém sabe disso aqui em casa. Só você. Por favor, não conte.  
  
Mas como se você falou comigo na frente de todos?  
  
Eles estavam rindo tanto que não prestaram a atenção. Por favor Harry, te peço...  
  
Tudo bem Gina. Não contarei a ninguém.  
  
Nem ao Rony? Nem a Hermione?  
  
Pra nenhum dos dois. Eu juro.  
  
Obrigada.  
  
Gina sorriu para Harry que sentiu como se seu estômago revirasse. Isso o assustou, pois só sentiu isso quando viu Cho pela primeira vez. O que afinal estava acontecendo com ele? Não podia gostar da Gina... " Isso é coisa da sua cabeça Harry. Você não gosta da Gina mais do que a irmã do seu amigo". Ele tratava de repetir para si. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Rony desceu as escadas correndo com um embrulho na mão.  
  
MAMÃE!!! MAMÃE!!!!  
  
O que foi Roniquinho?  
  
Foi a senhora que me deu essas roupas a rigor?  
  
Não querido...  
  
E o papai?  
  
Também não. Deixe-me ver querido..  
  
" Para Ronald Weasley. Não é preciso dizer quem mandou, mas são suas. Faça bom proveito."  
  
Harry olhou para o alto da escada e viu Fred e Jorge parados lá em cima. Os gêmeos deram uma piscadela para Harry, que acenou com a cabeça para eles e sorriu.  
  
Foi você Harry?  
  
Ahn?- Rony estava olhando para Harry com um olhar de censura.  
  
Foi você Harry, que me deu essas roupas?  
  
Não Rony. Não fui eu.  
  
Não minta pra mim Harry. Sei que foi você.  
  
Pode acreditar Rony. Não fui eu!  
  
Então quem foi?  
  
Harry viu que os gêmeos não queriam se identificar, mas sabia que Rony ficaria extremamente chateado se tivesse ao menos um indício que teria sido ele que tivesse dado as roupas para Rony. Era sua amizade que estava em jogo.  
  
Não sei Rony. Pergunta para seus irmãos.  
  
Fred e Jorge? O que eles têm haver com isso?  
  
Não sei. Foi só uma hipótese.  
  
Rony seguiu até o quarto dos gêmeos e saiu de lá sabendo que havia sido os irmãos que haviam dado. Entrou no quarto e viu Harry sentado na cama.  
  
Foram os gêmeos. Desculpa Harry pelo modo que te tratei.  
  
Não tem problema Ron. Não estou chateado. Agora, vamos dormir que temos que acordar cedo amanhã. 


	3. A mulher misteriosa

-ANDA LOGO MOLEQUE!!!!! TÁ NA HORA DO CAFÉ!  
  
Harry acordou com os gritos da sua tia Petúnia. Isso já era normal para ele, afinal passara 15 anos escutando a sua tia gritando-o. Só nesse momento que Harry lembrou: hoje era o dia do seu 15º aniversário. Todo ano ficava esperando dar meia-noite para se dar os parabéns, mas esqueceu completamente essa noite. Então, Harry foi se lembrando de tudo o que viu nessa noite, lembrou do que o fez esquecer do seu aniversário. Harry trocou de roupa, deu uma olhada na sua cicatriz que parecia normal e desceu as escadas, sem nenhuma vontade de olhar para os seus tios e nem para Duda.  
  
Como sempre tio Valter estava sentado na ponta da mesa com o jornal aberto e resmungando sobre as notícias com a tia Petúnia. Duda, que ainda estava de dieta, estava realmente mal-humorado, pois tinha que comer somente aqueles grapefruits. No momento em que Harry colocou os pés na cozinha, seu estômago revirou. Não sentia a mínima fome. Pelo contrário, estava totalmente enjoado. Virou as costas e saiu da cozinha. Ninguém percebeu a sua ligeira presença lá.  
  
Harry subiu as escadas do mesmo modo que descera, sem nenhuma vontade. Harry então se jogou na cama e ficou contemplando o céu azul que dava pra ver da janela do sue quarto, tentando não pensar no sonho desta noite. Mas não conseguia. Sempre vinha a sua mente, o Snape, aquele professor que Harry tanto odiava e que tanto odiava a Harry se contorcendo no chão por não dizer o segredo de Dumbledore. Agora, Harry via o porque que Dumbledore confiava tanto em Snape. De repente algo perfurou a sua mente. Lembrou-se do dia que estava na enfermaria, onde Dumbledore dava instruções que as pessoas tinham que seguir para começar a guerra contra Voldemort. E Dumbledore mandara Snape em uma missão especial que Snape já sabia qual era. Será que ele tinha que encontrar com Voldemort? Será que Snape teve que se infiltrar novamente no grupo dos comensais para tirar informações dele? Se foi qualquer uma dessas hipóteses, Voldemort havia descoberto o plano. Mas, e a insinuação de Voldemort de que Snape seria seu filho? Harry estava realmente muito confuso.  
  
Harry passou o dia inteiro no seu quarto. Não conseguia ver ninguém. Estava muito deprimido pra ver alguém. Por mais que não gostasse de Snape, era culpa dele se ele estava sofrendo agora. E Snape tinha salvado a sua vida no seu primeiro ano e com toda a certeza, por trás de todas as tentativas de proteger Harry havia um dedo do Snape, mesmo que ele não admitisse.  
  
Quando já estava anoitecendo, Harry viu cinco corujas se aproximando. Já sabia de quem era as quatro, mas a quinta ele não fazia nem idéia de quem mandara. Ele foi então a primeira coruja e reconheceu a letra caprichosa de Hermione. Abriu e leu:  
  
Querido Harry,  
  
Feliz Aniversário!!!! Espero que você esteja bem. Você não mandou nenhum bilhete nem para mim nem para o Rony. Realmente espero que você esteja bem. Gostou da minha nova coruja? Imagino que esteja pensando se aconteceu alguma coisa com Bichento. Fique tranqüilo, não aconteceu nada com ele. É que eu senti falta de uma coruja para que eu pudesse me corresponder com os meus pais enquanto estivesse em Hogwarts e com os meus amigos quando eu estivesse de férias. Bom, estou lhe mandando um presente. Espero que goste. Beijos,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Abriu o pacote e viu que Hermione lhe dera um diário. Harry no momento pensou que era coisa de menina e que Hermione devia ter se enganado. Porém dentro havia um bilhete, com as letras de Mione.  
  
"Harry, sei que você passa por momentos de angústia e que não gosta de reparti-lo com as pessoas, por isso estou lhe dando esse diário. Você deve estar pensando que é coisa de menina. Mas não é. Escreva nele tudo o que você estiver sentindo. Assim, você desabafa e ninguém precisa ficar sabendo. E o bom dele é que ele possui um feitiço anti-furto, ou seja, nenhuma pessoa pode abri-lo senão você. Faça bom proveito. Hermione."  
  
As outras corujas eram de Hagrid, Rony e Sirius. A carta de Sirius não continha nada sobre o sonho de Harry. Logo, Harry imaginou, Sirius não havia recebido o bilhete quando mandou essa coruja para Harry. Recebeu bolos de todos eles e a carta de Rony havia sido um pouco mais especial esse ano. Todos os Weasleys também havia assinado o bilhete. E o que era melhor, sem nenhum poeminha como aquele do primeiro ano. A última coruja, que Harry desconhecia era de Hogwarts. Harry abriu rapidamente, querendo saber o que continha na carta.  
  
" Prezado Sr. Potter,  
  
  
  
Esta carta contém a autorização para que você passe o resto das suas férias de verão com a família Weasley. É imprescindível que você fique a todo o momento sob os cuidados deles. Eles irão busca-lo na sua residência e o levarão até a Estação King´s Cross no dia do embarque. Siga as recomendações.  
  
Atenciosamente,  
  
Alvo Dumbledore."  
  
  
  
O bilhete de Dumbledore animou um pouco a Harry, afinal, estar com seus amigos é algo que ele realmente adorava. Ele via na família Weasley a família perfeita e perguntava-se por quê Dumbledore não o deixara morar lá ao invés de passar todos esses anos aturando os Dursley.  
  
Harry caminhou até a escrivaninha e começou a escrever um bilhete para Rony avisando-o da decisão de Dumbledore e perguntando se poderia passar esse último mês de férias lá. Depois que terminou o bilhete, levou o Pichitinho pra janela e enquanto via o bichinho, todo animado, ir entregar a carta ele pensava o quanto seria bom se a Sra Weasley deixasse ele passar o resto das férias lá. Aproveitou e despachou também as outras corujas que já haviam se recuperado da viagem.  
  
Harry, então, perdido nos seus pensamentos, fez quase tudo mecanicamente: sentou-se na cama, comeu um pedaço do bolo da Sra Weasley e adormeceu.  
  
Teve um sonho particularmente estranho. Via uma mulher ao longe, entrando em um rio vagarosamente. Usava um vestido roxo, longo, com uma capa negra por cima. Tudo estava nublado e Harry só conseguia enxergar a luz que o rio emitia. Quanto mais Harry se aproximava, mais a mulher caminhava na direção do centro do rio, afundando cada vez mais. Harry tentou correr, tinha que salvar a mulher. Ela não poderia se matar. Mas, não conseguia correr, suas pernas estavam presas no chão. Fazia uma força imensa e de nada adiantava. No desespero, ele gritou para que a mulher parasse. Então, como se escutasse o apelo, ela se virou. Harry se assustou com o que viu. Ou melhor, com o que não viu. Não conseguia ver o rosto dela. Era disforme, parecia com uma névoa densa. Só conseguiu reparar nas duas madeixas ruivas que saíam do capuz. Seus olhos foram baixando até que parou em um grande amuleto que estava no pescoço dela. Então, do centro deste amuleto jorrou uma luz verde que atingiu justamente na cicatriz de Harry, que explodiu de dor, tanto no sonho quanto no seu quarto.  
  
Mais uma noite que Harry perdeu. Mesmo que esse sonho não tivesse sido com Voldemort, este sonho o preocupara tanto quanto se fosse. Nunca havia visto uma mulher parecida. O que martelava na sua cabeça era o enorme amuleto e as madeixas ruivas. Quem seria aquela mulher? Lembrava muito a sua mãe. Mas não poderia ser. E aquela luz que jorrou do amuleto e atingiu a cicatriz? O que intrigava Harry era que o Avada Kedavra também emitia uma luz assim. Será que aquela mulher queria mata-lo? Mas como, se ela estava tentando se matar?  
  
" Ah, isso é besteira. Foi apenas um sonho sem nenhum significado."  
  
Depois desse sonho, Harry passou dias tranqüilos na casa dos Dursley. Tranqüilos na medida do possível. Já havia recebido de Rony a resposta. Iria passar as últimas 3 semanas de férias na Toca. Talvez tenha sido isso que o tivesse acalmado.. Iria para lá hoje à tarde e por isso estava no seu quarto, arrumando as suas coisas. Foi quando Edwiges entrou voando pela sua janela.  
  
A resposta do Sirius...  
  
Foi até a sua coruja, acariciou-a, retirou o bilhete da pata e a levou para a gaiola. Harry, por sua vez, sentou-se na sua cama.  
  
Caro Harry,  
  
Esse seu sonho me intrigou muito, por isso entrei logo em contato com Dumbledore e com algumas outras pessoas e conseguimos encontrar Snape. Ele estava desacordado em uma floresta nas redondezas de Hogsmeade. Não tivemos nenhum sinal de Voldemort e Snape não sabe localiza-lo. Mas não fique preocupado e nem sorria tanto. Não é dessa vez que você se livrou do seu professor de Poções. Brincadeirinha, de um mal gosto tremendo, admito. Bom, já fiquei sabendo que no domingo você vai para a casa dos Weasley. Aprovo totalmente. Você sabe que não gosto dos Dursley. Mande lembranças para o Rony e para a Hermione e não fique preocupado. Avise-me de qualquer problema que houver.  
  
Snuffles  
  
Pronto. Tudo o que faltava para Harry voltar a sorrir foi essa carta do Sirius. Com ela, pôde se tranqüilizar quanto a saúde de Snape e via que ele estava bem. Agora, iria para a casa do seu amigo e tudo estava voltando ao normal, levando em consideração que Voldemort estava de volta. 


	4. A chegada a Hogwarts

Capítulo 4- Chegada a Hogwarts  
  
  
  
  
  
No dia seguinte foi aquela correria na Toca. Mas, diferentemente, da primeira vez que Harry passara as férias na Toca, eles não saíram tão atrasados. Afinal, eles estavam arrumando as coisas a quase três dias. Chegaram na estação King´s Cross e como eles eram muitos, passaram dois em dois. Fred e Jorge, Gina e Hermione, Rony e Harry. Como sempre, lá estava o Expresso de Hogwarts, e logo foram reconhecendo as pessoas que estudavam com eles em Hogwarts. Fred e Jorge correram para perto da Angelina e da Katie que também estavam paradas na plataforma conversando.  
  
Vamos procurar uma cabine? A esse horário já vai ser um pouco complicado achar uma cabine vazia.- Hermione ia andando e olhando para dentro dos vagões para ver se achava uma cabine que não estivesse muito cheia. Quando acharam, entraram rapidamente e ocuparam os seus lugares.  
  
Harry percebeu que Gina estava muito distante e quando os olhares deles se encontravam ela tratava de desviar, como se tivesse medo de olhar para ele. Ou medo de que ele olhasse para ela. Mas isso pareceu acontecer somente com ele, já que Gina conversava normalmente tanto com Hermione, quanto com Rony. A viagem corria bem, quando escutaram uma voz arrastada vinda da outra cabine.  
  
Malfoy... já estava sentindo a falta dele...- Disse Rony, com a voz um pouco embargada, pois estava comendo um dos doces que vendiam no trem.  
  
Psiu... vamos escutar o que ele está dizendo...- Hermione sussurrou, com o dedo indicador na boca, pedindo silêncio.  
  
Meu pai quis me tirar de Hogwarts esse ano e me transferir para Durmstrang. Mas mamãe como sempre não quis. Meu pai também acatou a idéia de me manter em Hogwarts porque aquele amigo do meu pai que eu tinha falado com vocês, o Karkaroff, não dirige mais Durmstrang. Meu pai falou que a escola perdeu boa parte de todos os valores que eram passados lá.  
  
Rony e Harry resmungaram e Hermione sussurrou um " Shiiii!" mais uma vez.  
  
Mas por quê o seu pai quis te tirar de Hogwarts?  
  
Ora Crabble, não seja tão estúpido! É claro que Dumbledore vai querer lutar contra o Lord das Trevas e vai fazer com que todos nós, sangues-puros e sangues-ruins se unam. Meu pai, é claro, não quer que eu me uma a esse tipo de gente. Não é a toa que estou na Sonserina não acha?  
  
Os três deram uns sorrisinhos frios e como era de se esperar, entraram na cabine onde eles estavam...  
  
Ora, ora... o que temos aqui... encontro de casais?  
  
Perdeu alguma coisa aqui Malfoy?- Harry fuzilava Draco com o olhar, mas ele nem sequer olhou para ele.  
  
Sabe.. até que a trouxa e o Weasley dariam um bom casalzinho. Agora você Gina Weasley, deveria se dar mais ao valor. Não vê que o Harry nunca vai te querer?  
  
Sinceramente Malfoy... eu te perguntei alguma coisa?  
  
Hum...a bobinha fala...  
  
Gina se levantou, caminhou na direção dele e parou de frente para o Malfoy.  
  
Você deveria se tocar de que não é bem vindo aqui...  
  
Malfoy olhou Gina de cima a baixo com um olhar de cobiça que deixou a menina totalmente vermelha até as orelhas. Ele deu mais um passo e ficou bem perto dela.  
  
- Eu? Me tocar? Bom, se você me tocar, quem sabe, eu posso sair daqui. Eu adoraria que você me...  
  
Malfoy nem chegou a acabar a frase. Harry voou no pescoço dele como um gato, e Rony começou a bater no Crabbe. Com toda a gritaria que estava acontecendo, Fred e Jorge entraram na cabine e separaram a briga.  
  
Você me paga Potter!!! – Malfoy, com o nariz sangrando se retirou da cabine.  
  
O que aconteceu aqui?- Jorge olhava assustado para Harry que sangrava do lado da boca, pra Rony, que não havia se ferido, mas estava com o cabelo todo para o alto e para as meninas, que tremiam.  
  
Ah, foi o Malfoy, que insultou a Gina...  
  
ELE O QUÊ????  
  
É, isso mesmo... Ele me insultou...  
  
Ah, vou lá acabar com ele agora.- Fred se levantou e Jorge fez o mesmo porém Hermione impediu-os.  
  
Não façam isso meninos, é exatamente isso que ele quer. Não façam o jogo dele.- Hermione praticamente implorava para que eles não fossem. Os gêmeos então deram meia volta e se sentaram nos bancos.  
  
Ele ainda é apanhador da Sonserina?-  
  
Acho que sim Fred. Por quê?  
  
Fred nem precisou responder. Fred e Jorge deram sorrisos maléficos idênticos com a resposta que Rony acabara de dar. Todos caíram na gargalhada. A conversa fluía normalmente quando Angelina e Katie entraram no vagão.  
  
- Oi pessoal!!!!  
  
Oi ferinha! O que está fazendo aqui?- Perguntou Fred, puxando Angelina para que ela se sentasse ao lado dele.  
  
Ah, eu vi o Malfoy passar xingando e com o nariz sangrando. Sabia que isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com vocês. O que ele fez dessa vez?  
  
Foi algo sem importância ferinha.  
  
Ei, Angelina.. você viu o Neville pelo trem?  
  
Ah, Gina... vi sim, ta lá na frente com o Simas e o Dino. Por quê? Vai lá falar com ele?  
  
Não Lina... Não vou não. Acho melhor ele vir atrás de mim.- Todos os meninos se entreolharam nesse momento. Harry coçou a cabeça e olhou para Gina pelo canto do olho.  
  
Isso mesmo.E aí Hermione, você foi pra Bulgária?- Angelina agora direcionava seu interesse para Hermione. De repente, Rony, que estava totalmente desligado da conversa, passou a prestar a atenção no que eles estavam dizendo.  
  
Ih.. Angelina.. você não sabe nem da metade... Te falei pra ir lá pra casa também...mas você não quis...  
  
Não é que eu não quis Gina, mas não deu mesmo... E aí Mione, conta pra gente.  
  
Ah, vamos sentar ali atrás, aí eu conto tudo pra você e pra Katie.  
  
EI... QUAL É? EU TAMBEM QUERO SABER O QUE ACONTECEU NA BULGÁRIA!- Rony não tinha se controlado e explodiu de vez. Todo mundo reparou que o Rony estava tendo uma crise de ciúmes, até Mione, que corou na hora, mas não perdeu a pose.  
  
Vai ficar querendo... Isso é um assunto feminino...  
  
As meninas se dirigiram para o fundo do vagão, enquanto os meninos continuaram onde estavam. As meninas sorriam e cochichavam ao mesmo tempo, aguçando a curiosidade dos meninos.  
  
O que será que elas tanto cochicham?- Jorge olhava de esguelha e tentava escutar alguma coisa.  
  
Não sei Jorge. Sei que a Gina e a Angelina passaram o verão intero trocando bilhetinhos. Quase mataram as corujas de tantas viagens.  
  
Eu só quero saber o que a Hermione foi fazer na Bulgária. Não bastava ficar coladinha com o Vitinho não? Tinha que ir pra Bulgária atrás dele?  
  
Rony, isso é ciúmes...  
  
Ciúmes? Eu Harry? Brincadeira né...  
  
Quando o trem estava finalmente parando, as meninas saíram do fundo do vagão com sorrisinhos nos rostos. Os meninos estavam aborrecidos mas todos saíram juntos do vagão, inclusive Fred abraçado com Angelina e Jorge com a Katie.  
  
Harry se sentiu aliviado quando viu que estava chegando a Hogwarts. Lá era a sua verdadeira casa e era lá que se sentia seguro.. É claro, todos os acontecimentos perigosos de sua vida aconteceram lá, mas era isso que gostava, era essa a sua história, não poderia lutar contra. No meio da multidão, Harry avistou Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts e um grande amigo. Literalmente.  
  
Ei, Hagrid! Quanto tempo!  
  
Harry!- exclamou o amigo, dando um abraço no menino- Vejo que você não mudou nada.  
  
Na verdade eu cresci alguns centímetros.- Harry havia mudado muito pouco, ainda era magricela e estava um pouco mais alto do que no ano letivo passado. Seus cabelos ainda eram desarrumados, mas isso Harry já estava cansado de tentar modificar, sem sucesso algum. As diferenças estavam naquelas em que todos os garotos passam. A voz estava grossa e já exibia alguns pêlos no rosto, que sempre tirava.  
  
HAGRID!- Rony e Hermione haviam se aproximado.  
  
Rony! Hermione! Como vocês estão?  
  
Estamos bem Hagrid! E você?  
  
Eu também estou bem, na medida do possível é claro. Agora, me desculpem, mas tenho que guiar os alunos novos. Visitem-me no fim de semana!  
  
Pode deixar, Hagrid! Até!  
  
Hagrid se distanciou, enquanto os três iam para o outro lado, pra pegar as carruagens sem cavalos que eles sempre pegavam.  
  
Oi pessoal! Posso ir na carruagem com vocês?- Simas Finningan, um menino muito bonito, quintanista havia se aproximado.  
  
Ah, não sei Simas. O Neville sempre vai com a gente...  
  
Eu sei Harry. Mas esse ano ele está na outra carruagem com a Gina Weasley.  
  
Com a minha irmã?  
  
É. Eu, particularmente, acho que ali tem coisa...  
  
Rony e Harry murmuraram alguma coisa baixinho. Simas se virou pra Hermione, que ria discretamente com um ligeiro ar de satisfação.  
  
O que foi que ele disse?- Hermione deu de ombros.  
  
Seguiram até o castelo. Rony, Hermione e Simas conversavam e Harry ficou em silêncio, um pouco emburrado.  
  
O Salão Principal estava enfeitado como sempre. Todos conversavam, alegres por terem reencontrado seus amigos. Nem todos tiveram essa chance já que muitas famílias haviam sido destruídas pelo Lord das Trevas durante o verão. Felizmente, para Harry, nenhuma das pessoas que gostava haviam sofrido.  
  
Durante a cerimônia de seleção, Harry deu uma olhada em volta, tipo como se fizesse um reconhecimento do local. Na mesa dos professores, viu a professora Sprout, professora Sinistra, professor Binns, ao centro estava Dumbledore. Seus olhares se cruzaram e eles se cumprimentaram com a cabeça. Depois, viu que duas cadeiras estavam vazias. A do professor de DCAT já era de praxe, mas a que preocupava Harry era a cadeira do professor de Poções, vazia.  
  
Onde será que o Snape está?  
  
Ahn? –Rony ainda conversava com Simas. Hermione também passou a prestar a atenção.  
  
O Snape! Não está na mesa dos professores!- Harry começava a ficar nervoso.  
  
Qual é Harry? Vai ver ele foi demitido. Não era isso que você queria?- Rony sorriu e Hermione olhou irritada pra ele.  
  
Não Rony! Você não tem noção! Eu tive um pesadelo no verão onde o Voldemort torturava o Snape para que ele contasse o que Dumbledore pretendia fazer nesse ano em Hogwarts. Voldemort tacou a maldição Cruccio duas vezes no Snape. Depois, o Sirius veio me dizer que acharam Snape desacordado em uma floresta , mas que estava tudo bem. E agora, ele não está aqui!- Nessa última frase, Harry quase gritou. Rony e Hermione perceberam a gravidade do problema. Até que escutaram um barulho nas portas do salão e Snape entrou por elas. Os três, mesmo que involuntariamente, soltaram um suspiro.  
  
Harry acompanhou Snape com o olhar e percebeu que ele não estava bem. Parecia cansado e o olhar estava perdido. Não tinha mais aquele olhar que parecia que ia ler todos os pensamentos. Mas Harry deixou para lá. Snape estava de volta a Hogwarts e era isso que importava.  
  
Dumbledore levantou-se pela primeira vez para dar os recados de costume.  
  
Para os alunos novos, sejam bem-vindos e para os mais antigos, é bom ver vocês de novo. Os avisos deste ano são um pouco maiores por isso peço a atenção de todos vocês. Como vocês sabem, Voldemort está de volta e alguns não estão mais conosco. Por isso, teremos mais cuidado nesse ano. Primeiro, está expressamente proibido sair dos arredores do castelo. Por favor, não desobedeçam- Dumbledore olhou rapidamente para os gêmeos- Os passeios a Hogsmeade será mais restrito, ou seja, será por séries. Terceiro, quarto, quinto, sexto e sétimos anos irão em dias separados. A Floresta Proibida está mais do que proibida neste ano. Se antes já existiam animais perigosos lá, agora vocês não fazem idéia. Agora, iremos falar dos professores. Quero que vocês recebam muito bem o professor de DCAT deste ano, que infelizmente não está aqui hoje que é o prof. Lupin.  
  
Houve um burburinho imenso.  
  
Nossa, é o Lupin!!! Que legal- Rony exclamou e Harry confirmou com a cabeça.  
  
É.. e o mais engraçado é que hoje é dia de lua cheia!- Hermione também sorriu.  
  
Continuando...- Dumbledore pigarreou para que todos voltassem a atenção para ele.- Com muita tristeza, temos que informar que o professor Snape não dará mais aulas de Poções.  
  
O burburinho que já havia cessado, voltou com mais intensidade. Dumbledore, sabiamente, esperou o impacto passar para que pudesse continuar.  
  
Bom, o prof Snape abdicou do cargo porque ele está empenhado na luta contra Voldemort e por isso ele estará demasiadamente ocupado. Por isso, chamamos a professora Arabella Figg para substituí-lo.  
  
SRA FIGG?!?- Harry não se controlou. O susto foi tão grande ao ver que aquela senhora que cuidava dele quando os Dursley saíam era uma bruxa. Todos olharam para ele. Harry então sorriu e fez um gesto com a mão para que Dumbledore prosseguisse.  
  
Só eram esses os avisos. Que se inicie o banquete!  
  
Quando todos os alunos estavam concentrados na comida, Hermione e Rony olharam para Harry.  
  
Quem é essa Sra. Figg?- Hermione cochichou, abaixando a sua cabeça na direção de Harry para que ninguém os escutassem.  
  
Ela é vizinha dos Dursley!  
  
Dos trouxas? Não é possível...- Rony fez uma cara de indignação, que só não foi maior do que a cara de indignação da Hermione.  
  
Rony! Deixa o Harry falar!  
  
Ela tomava conta de mim quando os Dursley saíam. A casa dela era exageradamente trouxa. Tinha muitos gatos e fazia um bolo horrível...  
  
Rony e Hermione olharam um para o outro depois olharam para Harry.  
  
Ah, meu Deus! Como fui estúpido!!!! Tava na cara que ela era bruxa!  
  
Ah, Harry, por favor! Quando ela tomava conta de você, você nem imaginava que existia bruxaria!  
  
E ainda! Você sinceramente acha que se estivesse na cara que ela era bruxa, os Dursley deixariam você com ela? Você mesmo disse que eles não queriam nenhuma aproximação com alguém que tivesse qualquer evidência que pudesse ser bruxo!  
  
É verdade Harry!- Hermione sacudiu a cabeça em apoio ao Rony. Ele virou para ela e sorriu e os dois ficaram vermelhos até as orelhas. Harry sorriu para eles e de repente olhou para mesa da Corvinal. E lá, ele viu pela primeira vez desde que estava em Hogwarts, estava Cho Chang. Ele ainda sentiu um frio na barriga ao vê-la, porém, quase que mecanicamente, passou a procurar Gina com o olhar. Quando achou, pensou que gostaria de não ter procurado por ela.  
  
Gina estava sentada ao lado de Neville e de frente para Colin e para uma menina que não sabia o nome. Gina sorria bastante e Neville não tirava os olhos dela. Harry, então,se voltou para sua comida. Estava concentrado, quando Snape se aproximou deles.  
  
Dumbledore quer falar com vocês após o banquete- Sibilou Snape, arrastando a as voz como sempre fazia.  
  
Com quem?  
  
Com vocês três, é claro. Não se atrasem- E saiu, esvoaçando a sua capa.  
  
O que será que Dumbledore quer conosco?  
  
Rony e Hermione deram de ombros. 


	5. A visita a Dumbledore

Cap 5- A visita a Dumbledore  
  
Os três seguiram para a sala de Dumbledore logo após o banquete. Harry já conhecia o caminho por isso ia na frente. Rony e Hermione seguiam de perto, apreensivos. Ao chegarem lá, Harry se lembrou que esquecera de perguntar para Snape qual era senha. Legal.. esquecemos a senha... Não era necessário.- Dumbledore já estava parado a porta, sorrindo. Vestia uma roupa azul celeste e estava sem o chapéu. Os óculos também faziam parte do figurino.- Entrem, por favor. Os três entraram e se sentaram nas cadeiras de frente para a mesa. Rony e Hermione analisavam a sala enquanto Harry, descaradamente procurava por algo. Fawkes?- Harry então voltou sua atenção para Dumbledore que ainda não estava sentado. Hum, hum... Bom, infelizmente ela está passando pelo momento mais doloroso de sua vida. Virou cinzas? Dumbledore apenas sorriu e logo depois começou a caminhar pela sala. Rony e Hermione olharam para ele e depois para harry, que sacudiu os ombros ligeiramente. Cinco minutos depois, Dumbledore finalmente parou com a sua caminhada porém não sentou. Eu chamei vocês aqui para tratarmos de um assunto muito sério. Voldemort. Vocês sabem que desde o final do ano letivo passado ele realmente voltou e está mais forte do que nunca, o que pudemos comprovar nesse verão. E vocês sabem que eu vou lutar contra ele com todas as minhas forças. Como Fudge não quis ficar do nosso lado, eu resolvi fundar uma Ordem. A Ordem da Fênix.- Harry não conseguia ver onde Dumbledore queria chegar, mas qualquer coisa que ele fizesse para derrotar Voldemort, ele o ajudaria.- Eu trouxe vocês aqui para que vocês façam a sua escolha. Vocês já tem ou irão fazer 15 anos, já podem decidir o que querem. Harry, nem preciso explicar porque você foi convocado. Você foi o único que teve contato com Voldemort nesses últimos quatro anos e saiu vivo. Somente você e Gina Weasley- Harry viu Rony se contorcer na cadeira- Quanto a vocês dois, eu os trouxe, porque vocês acabariam sabendo da Ordem e iriam se meter em confusões. Mas além disso, vocês dois seriam importantes. Rony Weasley demonstrou ter uma grande força e coragem e Hermione Granger por ter uma inteligência incrível. Mas como funciona a Ordem?- Harry fez a pergunta que estava presa na garganta dos três. Essa pergunta infelizmente não posso responder. Mas posso adiantar que há muitas pessoas envolvidas na Ordem. Muitas que vocês nem imaginam. Eu quero ajudar Dumbledore! Não, Harry, não decida agora. Será importante que vocês reflitam bastante sobre o que vocês realmente querem. Não deixem se levar pela curiosidade e nem pela chance de se provar. A Ordem é muito maior que isso. Só aceitem se vocês estiverem realmente dispostos a lutar contra Voldemort, mesmo se tiverem que a pagar com a vida.- Os três prenderam a respiração ao escutar isso.- Agora, vocês podem ir para os seus dormitórios e amanhã, após a aula, voltem aqui para me dar a resposta. Já??? Sim Srta Granger. Quando o assunto é Voldemort, devemos trabalhar com rapidez. Agora, vão. Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e os três se retiraram. Eles se dirigiram para os dormitórios em silêncio. Somente na hora de se despedir é que eles murmuraram um "tchau". Depois, Rony e Harry foram para os seus dormitórios. Nem chegarem a conversar, cada um foi para a sua cama, perdidos em seus pensamentos. Harry não conseguiu dormir e teve a impressão que Rony também não. No outro dia, Harry se levantou com sua decisão já tomada. Tomou seu banho e foi acordar Rony que já estava atrasado. Rony, anda! Você já está atrasado! Ro...- Harry abriu a cortina da cama de Rony e ele não estava mais lá. Olhou a sua volta e viu que não havia mais ninguém dormindo. Resolveu descer para o Salão Comunal. Ao chegar lá, viu que Rony já estava cordado, conversando com Hermione no canto. Harry se aproximou. Bom-dia... Bom dia Harry E então... decidiram?- Harry se sentou no chão de frente para eles. Era sobre isso que estávamos conversando. Nós já decidimos sim. E você? Também já. Aliás, ontem à noite eu já tinha decidido o que queria. E...? Vocês já sabem a minha resposta. É claro que eu vou entrar. Voldemort voltou e eu tenho certeza que ele estará atrás de mim. Eu serei o primeiro... Não diga isso Harry!!!- Hermione se abaixou e levantou o rosto de Harry. Rony ficou vermelho ao ver a cena- Nem eu, nem o Rony vamos deixar o Você- Sabe-Quem pegar você. Não é Rony? Hum... hum...Nós estamos na Ordem também. Então nós estamos juntos nessa? Claro que sim. Os três sorriram e desceram para o Salão Principal. O café já estava sendo servido e eles se deliciaram com a comida. Os elfos sempre caprichavam e cada vez que Hermione, sem querer, fazia um comentário sobre a comida, alguém fazia questão de lembra-la dos elfos. Depois do café, a conversa rolava solta, quando a McGonagall passou entre as mesas entregando os horários. AH NÃO!!! Aula de Poções no primeiro tempo com a Sonserina novamente!- Rony socara a mesa, derrubando um pouco do suco de abóbora que ainda restava. É, mas quem sabe, a professor Figg pode ser mais justa que o Snape- Hermione falava enquanto secava a mesa com um feitiço simples. Pelo menos, na época em que eu ficava com ela, ela era uma pessoa bastante boa. Isso é bom. Bom, Rony, é que a gente suba logo, senão vamos nos atrasar. O pessoal do 5º ano que estava participando da conversa levantou segui para as masmorras. No caminho, rolou uma gargalhada geral quando a Angelina passou brigando com Fred. EU VI FRED!!!! EU VI!!!! Mas ferinha... eu não estava fazendo nada... o que é praticamente impossível. NÃO SEJA CÍNICO FRED!!! VOCÊ ESTAVA BABANDO PELA AQUELA GAROTINHA DA LUFA- LUFA!!!! Era a Padma Patil... e ela é da Corvinal. TÁ VENDO??? SABE ATÉ A CASA DELA!!!! DESCARADO!!!! Eu ferinha??? Que isso... Eu só estava analisando que cor o cabelo dela ficaria mais ridículo... Angelina deu um tapa no braço do Fred e saiu bufando para o outro lado. Fred olhou para toda a multidão que o rodeava e resmungou algo como " Mulheres..." O pessoal se dispersou e cada um foi para a sua aula. Harry estava apreensivo em encontrar a Sra. Figg. Pretendia fazer a ela todas as perguntas que pululavam na sua cabeça. Queria saber o porque que ela se fazia de trouxa, morava perto da sua casa e tomava conta dele sem nunca contar nada. Precisava saber de tudo isso, senão poderia explodir de tanta curiosidade. Ao chegarem as masmorras a Prf. Figg não estava ainda na sala. Todos tomaram os seus lugares e Harry viu Draco sentado do outro lado, junto dos seus comparsas. Seu nariz ainda estava um pouco roxo, resultado da briga do dia anterior. Os dois se fuzilaram com os olhos, mas foram interrompidos pela professora que acabara de entrar na sala. 


	6. Arabella Figg

Capítulo 6- Arabella Figg  
  
Bom-dia Alunos! Bom-dia Grifinórios! Bom-dia Sonserinos...- Harry percebeu que a professora dera um sorrisinho meio que sarcástico ao dizer "sonserinos"- Espero que vocês sejam compreensivos. Vocês são a minha primeira turma a dar aula e eu ainda tenho a responsabilidade de substituir o Severo. Como vocês já sabem, o meu nome é Arabella Figg e eu estudei aqui em Hogwarts cerca de... bom, acho melhor não falar porque senão vocês vão descobrir a minha idade e eu realmente não quero isso. Quanto às aulas, eu não sou tão severa quanto o Snape, mas eu também exijo muita atenção, muita paciência e concentração. Não admito bagunças nas aulas e nem que utilizem o que ensinei para prejudicar um colega de classe. Por isso, não deixaria de tirar pontos de alguém se ela merecesse. Na aula de hoje, nós vamos começar com uma poção que eu particularmente gosto bastante: a Poção Polissuco!- Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam e sorriram timidamente para não atrair a atenção da professora. Essa poção ela é utilizada para que vocês se transformem em outras pessoas. Não pode ser utilizadas para se transformar em animais, isso é muito importante.- Rony e Harry tiveram que se segurar para não rir, pois se lembraram da Hermione que usou um pêlo de gato.- Bom, vocês se dividirão em duplas e cada um usará um fio de cabelo do outro. Porém, ninguém utilizará essa poção!!! Vocês apenas aprenderão como faze-la, mas não a beberão! Quem beber a poção perderá 200 pontos pela sua casa!!! Estamos entendidos?- A turma fez um muxoxo que sim, pois todos queriam provar a poção. A aula correu muito bem e todos adoraram a nova professora. Alguns sonserinos antipatizaram um pouco porque ela não tirou pontos do Neville quando ele trocou botou mais hemeróbios do que o recomendado, fazendo com que a sua poção desse errado. Porém, ela tirou ponto do Malfoy por ele ter debochado do Neville e ainda ter tentado induzi-la a tirar pontos do menino. Após a aula, Harry pediu que Rony e Hermione fossem na frente porque ele queria conversar com a professora. Enquanto se aproximava, Harry parecia analisar aquela mulher que estava na frente dele. Estava bem mais nova mas continuava com aquele sorriso que ela costumava ter. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela professora que parecia ver que ele estava encabulado. Oi Harry. Sabia que você iria vir falar comigo. Sabia?!? Claro Harry. Sei que voe tem milhares de perguntas na sua cabeça nesse momento. Tenho mesmo... Será que a senhora poderia me responder? Depende... Se eu puder responder, não hesitarei em faze-lo.- Harry fez uma cara de desapontamento. O que foi querido? Sempre falam isso pra mim! Nunca podem me contar tudo! Por quê eu não posso saber? Se já sou grande pra entrar pra Ordem, posso saber da minha história!- Somente depois de falar, Harry percebeu que falara demais, Não poderia falar da Ordem para ninguém e num primeiro momento de exaltação, soltou um dos seus maiores segredos. A professora parecia ter percebido o seu nervosismo e por isso tratou de acalma-lo. Calma Harry. Você não falou nada demais. Eu também faço parte da Ordem, porém cuidado para quem você fala e quem está a sua volta quando você fala. Eu sei professora. Desculpe-me. Eu tenho tomado cuidado e prometo que não falharei. Pelo menos nesse ponto. Você não irá falhar Harry. Assim como seus pais não falharam.- Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Você conheceu meus pais? Harry, eu estudei com seus pais em Hogwarts. Sua mãe era minha amiga. O coração de Harry parecia que ia explodir. Já havia conhecido os melhore amigos do seu pai, um deles era até seu padrinho. Mas nunca conhecera ninguém que fora amigo da sua mãe. As perguntas que Harry queria fazer haviam quadruplicado. Você era amiga da minha mãe? Sim, era. Posso me dizer até mais. Eu era a melhor amiga dela e ela era a minha melhor amiga. E como ela era? Ah... fisicamente eu não posso dizer que ela se parecia com você, afinal, você já deve estar cansado de saber que você é a cara do seu pai. Porém os seus olhos são idênticos aos dela. Ta... mas e... Interiormente? Como ela era? Sua mãe era uma pessoa muito especial Harry. Era muito amiga e fiel ainda por cima. Nunca escondeu nada dos amigos, o que fazia que fôssemos amigos de uma pessoa que verdadeiramente conhecíamos. Ela tinha seus defeitos sim. Era muito teimosa e orgulhosa. Quando cismava com alguma coisa ninguém tirava da cabeça dela. Mas era uma pessoa incrível tanto que nunca se desesperou mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu. Não se aborrecia nem quando o Tiago e os marotos resolviam perturba-la. Harry sorriu mas logo depois se tocou naquilo que a professora havia falado. Ei espera aí! A senhora sabe quem são os marotos! Ahn? Eu... Harry.. não... imagina... você me entendeu mal... Não! Eu entendi muito bem! Você sabe que meu pai, Sirius, Lupin e o Rabicho eram os marotos! Ah... você sabe quem são eles... Claro que sei e pelo visto a senhora também sabe. Bom, sei. Nós éramos amigos. Andávamos sempre juntos quando dava. Quando sua mãe começou a namorar o Tiago e eu comecei a namorar o Sirius, eles se sentiram confiantes em nos contar sobre o Mapa do Maroto e algumas outras invenções. Que legal! A senhora namorou o Sirius! A professora ficou vermelha e apenas concordou com a cabeça. A senhora sabe que o Sirius é o meu padrinho? Sei, é claro. Ele foi seu padrinho, junto comigo... A senhora quer dizer que... a senhora é a minha madrinha? Sim Harry. Ou você achava que só tinha padrinho? Não.. é que.. quando eu descobri que eu tinha um padrinho foi um grande susto. O mesmo que eu levei agora. Ah, entendo. Agora você já sabe que eu sou sua madrinha, então quando você precisar conversa com alguém, além do Sirius é claro, pode vir me procurar. Ah, ta legal. Pode deixar. Do jeito que eu tenho problemas eu vou estar sempre aqui. Que isso Harry! Nós estaremos aqui sempre pra te apoiar. Mas agora o meu apoio que eu te dou é que você tem que ir pra sua próxima aula que você está bastante atrasado. Mas... Nem mais, nem menos. Obedeça a sua madrinha e vá! Ok. Eu irei sim. Tchau querido- Arabella se levantou e abraçou Harry. Tchau- murmurou o menino que foi caminhando até a porta. Ao chegar lá, ele parou e se virou para a madrinha. Ahn? Sra Figg? Arabella, Harry. Pode me chamar de Arabella. Então.. hum.. Arabella... a senhora e o Sirius estão... Não Harry!!! Isso foi coisa de adolescente!!! Já acabou!!!- Harry sorriu e foi em direção ao campo para ter aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Harry desceu as escadas correndo, pois já estava atrasado para a aulda de TCM. Hagrid podia ser seu amigo, mas era um professor muito competente, portanto poderia muito bem tirar pontos dele. Quando Harry chegou a aula já havia começado. Era uma aula conjunta com a Sonserina como sempre fora. Ao avistar Harry, Hagrid parou de dar a aula. Harry, você está muito atrasado. A aula começou a 20 minutos. Desculpe Hagrid. Sinto muito, mas terei que tirar 5 pontos da Grifinória pelo seu atraso.- Os alunos da Sonserina, incluindo Draco, começaram a dar sorrisinhos sarcásticos. Mas Hagrid. Eu estava com a Professora Figg. Ela pediu pra conversar comigo após a aula. Ah, você estava com Arabella? Sim, pode perguntar a ela. Se é assim Harry, por via das dúvidas, eu tiro os 5 pontos agora e depois falo com Arabella. Se ela confirmar a história, eu dou 5 pontos e fica tudo normal ok?- Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça-Agora vá pro seu lugar. Hagrid continuou a dar a aula enquanto Harry foi para o lado de Rony e Hermione. E então Hary? O que ela disse?- Hermione cochichou para Harry. Vocês não vão nem acreditar! Ela é minha madrinha e era a melhor amiga da minha mãe. Sério Harry? Que legal! Ter uma madrinha como professora deve ser o máximo, afinal ela vai sempre te ajudar! Como assim Rony? Ah, vocês sabem. Não vai tirar pontos, vai poder aumentar a nota da prova e essas coisas. Rony! Pela primeira aula da Arabella, eu vi que ela é uma pessoa muito íntegra e além do que, ela é professora! Não pode fazer isso! É Rony. Hermione tem razão. Qual é Harry? Você ta confiando na imagem que Hermione faz dos professores? Ela achava que Lockhart era o sabe-tudo, o melhor de todos e a gente sabe muito bem qual era a verdade!- Harry sorriu. Mas bem que eu queria que ela me ajudasse. Seria uma matéria a menos. Os três sorriram e passaram a prestar atenção na aula. O dia passou bem rápido. Logo no primeiro dia eles já perceberam que as aulas estavam mais puxadas e cansativas. Os professores disseram que era a preparação para os NOM´s. Na hora do jantar todos estavam comentando como tinham sido as primeiras aulas. Rony, Harry, Hermione, Simas e Neville conversavam juntos. Eu adorei a nova professora de Poções. E vocês? Nós também adoramos Neville. É mil vezes melhor que o Snape. Claro. Pelo que parece ela não tem o mau humor habitual de Snape.- Simas começou a rir de repente e todos estranharam. O que houve Simas? É que eu me lembrei de uma coisa... O quê? Já que o Snape não é mais o professor de Poções, o Neville não tem mais medo dele certo? Certo! Logo, em que deve se transformar o bicho-papão quando ele vir o Neville agora? Todos caíram na gargalhada até o Neville. Nesse momento a Gina parou perto deles junto com a Angelina e com a Katie e Neville parando de rir, passou a mão pela cintura dela. Harry parou de rir completamente e ficou olhando para o seu prato. Gostaria de saber o motivo de tanta graça.- Simas ia começar a contar, mas Neville deu uma olhada mortal para ele. Não é nada Gina. Senta aqui conosco! Ah, Neville. Eu já jantei. Eu só parei aqui mesmo, por que eu preciso falar com a Mione. Fala Gina. É particular Mione. Sobre aquele nosso assunto... Ah.. ta... ai meninas. Desculpe-me, mas agora eu não vou poder. Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa após o jantar.- Angelina deu um sorrisinho malicioso. Não é nada disso Angelina! Nossa! Como você pensa maldade!!! Eu não falei nada... Você que está se enrolando... Não tem problema Hermione. Amanhã a gente te conta tudo ok? Ta legal! Tchau meninas. Tchau! As meninas foram se afastando e Neville as seguiu com o olhar. Harry puxou Rony pela blusa para que ele abaixasse com a cabeça na mesa, para que ele pudesse falar no ouvido dele. Você nem ligou quando o Neville colocou o braço na cintura da Gina né? Rony levantou a cabeça e fez uma cara de indiferença como se dissesse "pra mim tanto faz.". Harry sacudiu a cabeça em movimento negativo. Depois de um tempinho, Rony, Harry e Hermione se levantaram e seguiram para a sala de Dumbledore pois precisavam dizer o que haviam decidido. 


	7. Revelações

A porta já estava aberta e Dumbledore já os esperava. Eles entraram e se acomodaram nas mesmas cadeiras que a noite anterior. Dumbledore parecia não querer perder tempo, por isso já foi direto no assunto.

- E então? Vocês já decidiram?- Um olhou para o outro, respiraram fundo e balançaram a cabeça em sinal de afirmativo.

- E...?

- Nós tomamos a mesma decisão professor. Nós iremos participar da Ordem.- Harry se adiantou e falou pelos três.

- Vocês têm certeza?

- Sim...

- Que bom. Nós realmente precisávamos de vocês. Agora, irei explicar como funciona a Ordem. A Ordem é uma organização secreta, composta por pessoas de total confiança, como os professores de Hogwarts e alguns amigos, como, por exemplo, Sirius e Mundungus Fletcher, além dos Weasleys. As regras são para todos e deverão ser seguidas à risca. A Ordem é totalmente secreta. Vocês não poderão cobtar para ninguém. Quando forem conversar sobre a Ordem, certifiquem-se que não há nada nem ninguém por perto e utilizem códigos. As decisões que forem tomadas terão que ser obedecidas até o fim, não importa o que esteja ocorrendo. Se nós falarmos para vocês não saírem do castelo, é para não sair. Como já disse antes, tem coisa por trás da Ordem que muito maior do que vocês imaginam. Por isso, é essencial que vocês tomem cuidado. Certo?

- Certo. Pode contar conosco.

- Uhn... srta. Granger, , eu tenho um assunto para tratar com você.

- O senhor quer que a gente saia?- Harry perguntou apontando para Harry.

- Não. Não se faz necessário nesse momento. Podem ficar.

Dumbledore conjurou uma jarra com um suco de abóbora e alguns copos. Ofereceu para os três, mas eles não aceitaram. Dumbledore serviu-se com um pouco do suco para depois prosseguir.

- Hermione.. hum, posso te chamar assim?

- Claro que sim diretor.

- Bom, Hermione. Você deve estar se perguntando porque você não foi nomeada monitora...- Harry e Rony espantaram-se. 

- É mesmo Mione... Você não é monitora...

Hermione abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou com uma imensa tristeza na voz.

- O diretor deve ter tido as suas razões por não ter me escolhido.

- E tive mesmo Hermione. Nós fizemos várias reuniões durante as férias de vocês e em uma delas nós resolvemos chamar vocês para participar da Ordem. Nessa reunião, levantaram essa questão. Afinal, você já estava certa de ser monitora da Grifinória desde o seu primeiro ano aqui. Porém, nós entramos num consenso de que, participando da Ordem, ficaria muito cansativo para você ser também monitora. E você ainda tem os NOM´s este ano. Mas, das suas capacidades, só você pode saber. Por isso, nós deixamos a srta.Addams, do sexto ano, responsável pela Grifinória nesses primeiros dias de aula, até saber da sua decisão. Se você quiser ser monitora, você será, mas saiba que a responsabilidade e os compromissos que você terá será muito maior e você terá que dar conta de todos. Você é quem sabe o que é melhor para você.

- Eu aceito diretor, é claro! Eu dou conta de todos os compromissos. Desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts, eu sonhei em ser monitora. Eu quero isso pra mim. Eu posso desistir de duas aulas extras para ter mais tempo. Se for preciso, é claro.

- Ah, então faça isso se você quiser. Faça um tempo de experiência e avalie o que é melhor pra você, monitora.

O sorriso de Hermione foi de orelha a orelha quando escutou Dumbledore chama-la de "monitora".

- A primeira reunião da Ordem é sexta-feira após o jantar. Não esqueçam. Agora, vocês podem ir para os seus dormitórios.

Os três se levantaram e seguiram até a porta.

- Harry, você pode ficar um momentinho, por favor?

Harry se virou, sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente e voltou para o seu lugar.

Dumbledore se sentou, respirou fundo e cruzou as duas mãos, como se fosse rezar. Estava com uma expressão mais serena porém ainda parecia preocupado.

- Harry... essa conversa que teremos agora será a mais séria de todas as vezes que conversamos. Quero que você me deixe terminar antes de fazer qualquer conclusão. Saiba que eu nunca lhe contei antes por achar que você não estava preparado pra saber e talvez isso afetasse no seu crescimento aqui em Hogwarts. Decidi contar isso agora, pois o seu passado é a chave para derrotarmos Voldemort e você precisa saber de tudo antes da reunião. Optei por conversar com você à sós por achar que você ficaria exposto se eu contasse na frente de mais alguém.. Não enrolarei mais Harry. Contarei logo toda a verdade sobre o seu passado.

Harry engoliu em seco. Sempre quis saber sobre o seu passado, mas do jeito que Dumbledore falava dava pra perceber que não seria agradável pra se ouvir. Mas estava disposto a escutar tudo aquilo que lhe estava reservado.

- Sua mãe entrou para Hogwarts junto com seu pai. Tiago, como você já sabe, era da Grifinória, junto com Sirius, Lupin e Pedro. Sua mãe fora selecionada para outra casa. A Sonserina.

- Mas.. mi...- Dumbledore fez um gesto para que Harry não o interrompesse e prosseguiu.

- Sua mãe chamou a atenção de todos nós, professores, pelo fato de que demonstrava não gostar nem um pouco da Sonserina. Não tinha amigos lá. Na realidade, os únicos amigos que tinha eram grifinórios: o grupo do seu pai e Arabella Figg. O que gerou até um certo conflito entre os sonserinos. Nós realmente não conseguíamos entender como o chapéu seletor havia escolhido sua mãe para lá. Nós até pensamos em aposentar o chapéu e fazer um outro tipo de teste com os próximos alunos que fossem entrar no colégio. Mas, a decisão mais sensata que tomamos, foi deixar o chapéu como está. Nós deixamos passar e resolvemos confiar no chapéu. Quando Voldemort voltou ao poder, ele nunca escondeu que estava atrás de você pelo motivo que será explicado para você na reunião da Ordem, na sexta. Por isso, eu comecei a desconfiar da grande obsessão por um menino de apenas 1 ano e fui atrás para descobrir o porquê. Foi onde eu encontrei toda a verdade. 

Dumbledore parou mais uma vez, bebeu mais um copo de suco e depois prosseguiu.

- Analisando a genealogia do seu pai, nós vimos que ele era um puro descendente de Godric Gryffindor. Logo, você também é Harry. Lembra da espada de Gryffindor que você retirou do chapéu seletor no seu segundo ano?- Harry afirmou que sim- Então, eu deixei de lhe dizer que não era somente um aluno da Grifinória que conseguia retirar a espada, mas sim um legítimo descendente de Gryffindor.

Harry estava atordoado. Por mais que pensasse no seu passado, nunca iria imaginar nada como isso. Mas algo ainda lhe dizia que não acabava por aí.

- Já com sua mãe, a história foi um pouco mais complicada. Eu sabia que havia um motivo muito forte para Voldemort estar atrás de você e eu já tinha uma ligeira desconfiança do motivo, mas antes precisava confirmar. Porém, ao utilizar o mesmo método que utilizei com seu pai, não vi nada de diferente. Sua mãe não tinha nenhuma ligação com quem achava que ela deveria ter. Ainda mais por ela ser filha de trouxas. Um dia, chamei sua mãe para uma conversa séria, como esta que estou tendo com você agora. E nessa conversa, ela me contou que era filha adotiva.- O estômago de Harry parecia que havia revirado e que agora estava no lugar de um outro órgão, mas que definitivamente, não estava no seu lugar de origem.- Minhas suspeitas tomaram uma maior consistência. Comecei a procurar sua verdadeira avó, sozinho, pois sua mãe havia me pedido segredo absoluto.Foi um pouco demorado, mas depois de uma longa busca e investigação, consegui acha-la, nos arredores de St. Loius e ela pôde me confirmar tudo aquilo que imaginava.

- E... e o que era?

- Sua avó chamava-se Layla e era bruxa. A mãe dela, sua bisavó, teve um romance com um homem, do qual nasceu sua avó. Esse tal homem largou sua bisavó e sua avó Layla, que sobreviveram nem sei como. Elas foram muito guerreiras realmente. Porém, quando sua avó engravidou de sua mãe, ela tinha noção de que não tinha como cuidar da filha e não queria que ela passasse por tudo que ela passou e queria que ela fosse criada longe do mundo dos bruxos. Por isso, entregou sua mãe para a adoção dos trouxas.

- Professor... por favor... diga-me logo quem era esse homem...- Havia uma voz que estava lhe dizendo quem era, porém ele não queria acreditar. Iria esperar pra ouvir de Dumbledore toda a verdade.

- Ele se chamava Riddle. Tom Servoleo Riddle.

O estômago de Harry revirava cada vez mais. Por um momento, todas as imagens do passado passaram pela sua cabeça. Todas as vezes que Voldemort tentara mata-lo, todo o ódio que sentia por aquele homem, todo o mal que ele já havia lhe causado. Escutava os ecos da sua mãe implorando para que ele não matasse a ele. Se aquilo já parecia inexplicável, ficava mais doentio sabendo que ele estava assassinando a própria neta. Tudo isso voltou a cabeça de Harry como se fosse uma enxurrada, até que ele não agüentou mais e explodiu, já de pé.

- NÃO!!! NÃO PODE SER!!!! COMO MINHA MÃE PODE SER NE TA DE VOLDEMORT SE ELE A MATOU? ISSO NÃO É POSSÍVEL! ELE NÃO SERIA CRUEL O BASTANTE PARA MATAR A PRÓPRIA NETA!!! NÃO! NUNCA!!!

- Harry... ele matou o pai e os avós somente por raiva. Sua mãe estava no caminho dele. Por isso ele fez o que fez...

- EU NÃO QUERO ACREDITAR NISSO PROFESSOR! ME DESCULPA, MAS NÃO QUERO!!!!

- Acalme-se Harry.

- EU NÃO QUERO ESCUTAR NEM MAIS UMA PALAVRA DESSA HISTÓRIA ABSURDA E...

- _Calmus_

Harry foi se acalmando e se sentou na cadeira novamente. Dumbledore usara um feitiço para que Harry se acalmasse, mas sem perder os sentidos, a noção da realidade e nem ficasse "dopado".

- Posso continuar Harry?

- Sim...pode...__

- Sua mãe era realmente neta de Voldemort e ele a matou por um único motivo: ela não deixaria que ele tocasse em você e ele tinha que matar você para não ter o seu poder ameaçado.__

- Como assim?__

- Harry, você se lembra que Voldemort é o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin?- Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça- Então, a sua mãe possuía o sangue de Slytherin, já que sua avó teve um relacionamento com um bruxo. Ela manteve o sangue puro, mas sua mãe tinha o sangue de Slytherin apenas por um lado. O da sua avó. E esse era o único motivo pelo qual ela foi escolhida para a Sonserina. Esse sangue também passou para você. Logo, Harry, você é a junção de Gryffindor e Slytherin. O bem e o mal estão contidos em você. Por isso que o chapéu considerou a chance de você ir para a Sonserina, mas lhe mandou para Grifinória. São casas totalmente diferentes. Você nunca se perguntou porque o chapéu, no lugar de te mandar para a Sonserina, lhe mandou para uma casa totalmente oposta, que era a Grifinória?__

- Não.. Nunca pensei nisso.__

- Bom, é isso Harry. Essa é a verdade. Seu pai era um descendente de Gryffindor e a sua mãe era descendente de Slytherin. Quero que você se lembre que a sua mãe não passa a ficar má agora, só por ser neta de Voldemort. Ela era uma pessoa muito simpática, uma ótima pessoa. Se eu mesmo não tivesse escutado da sua avó toda a história, eu não teria acreditado. Não mude a imagem que você tem da sua mãe Harry. Ela lhe amava mais do que tudo. Você sabe disso.__

- Sei sim professor. Eu sei separar as coisas. Ela não pediu pra nascer neta _dele_...__

- Isso mesmo. Que bom que você compreende. Agora você pode ir pro seu dormitório.__

- Mas... professor... eu ainda tenho algumas dúvidas com relação a toda essa história.__

- Harry, já está tarde, por isso é melhor você ir dormir. Você tem aula amanhã a tarde?__

- Não... Acho que não...__

- Então encontre-me as duas horas no Salão Principal, nós conversaremos e eu tirarei toda as suas dúvidas com relação à essa história.__

- Ta legal professor. Mas, será que eu poderia fazer só uma pergunta?__

- Pode. Desde que seja rapidinho.__

- É que... mesmo que eu seja a junção de Gryffindor e Slytherin, eu ainda não entendi o porque Voldemort quer tanto me matar.__

- Isso será explicado para você na sexta-feira.- harry fez uma expressão de desapontamento.__

- Ok. Bom, já vou indo.- Harry falou com uma grande tristeza na voz e se retirou da sala, em direção ao seu dormitório, tentando se acostumar com toda a reviravolta que havia acontecido na sua vida.__


	8. O segredo de Snape

N/A- Ficamos um bom tempo sem atualizar as fics por motivos escolares. Ou seja, queremos dizer que fomos obrigadas a estudar e não tivemos tempo de continuar a escrever. Além do que este capítulo tomou um grande tempo de nós. Não menos do que está tomando o próximo capítulo... Que é onde vocês descobrirão porque é tão importante para Voldemort matar o nosso protagonista. Mas, prometemos não demorar muito já que a galera do colégio deu uma aliviada. E nós agradecemos de todo o coração as reviews e as pessoas que elogiaram as nossas fics. Valeu!

Capítulo 8- O segredo de Snape

Ao chegar ao Salão Comunal, viu que Hermione e Rony ainda não haviam ido dormir. Na realidade os dois estavam discutindo em um canto do Salão Comunal. A coisa que Harry menos queria neste momento era as perguntas que com certeza Mione e Rony iriam fazer. Por isso, resolveu tentar passar despercebido pelos dois, aproveitando o momento de distração.

-   Rony! Você deveria estar no seu dormitório agora!- Hermione quase gritava com as mãos na cintura.

-   Você também deveria estar no seu dormitório...

-   Mas eu agora sou _monitora. _É meu dever cuidar dos alunos que estão fazendo algo de errado!

-   Pois saiba que antes de você ser monitora, você também é aluna! Logo, você também está errada!

-   Você tem que ir pro seu dormitório Rony!

-   Não vou até o Harry chegar! Preciso conversar com ele. O que Dumbledore queria falar com ele não era algo muito agradável... tenho certeza!

-         Converse amanhã Rony... Senão vou ter que tirar pontos da Grifinória!

-   Mione, não tem nem duas horas que você se tornou monitora e já está insuportável!- Rony bufou e foi embora. Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e também seguiu para o dormitório. Os dois nem ao menos haviam visto o Harry passar por eles.

Harry entrou debaixo das cobertas e fechou as cortinas da sua cama. Não queria conversar. Quando Rony abriu a cortina, ele fingiu que dormia. Rony não o acordou e também foi deitar. 

Harry pensava em tudo aquilo que havia escutado. Queria que nada daquilo fosse verdade, mas sabia que Dumbledore nunca iria mentir sobre isso. Talvez estivesse enganado. Mas não. Harry sabia que Dumbledore não contaria pra ele algo tão grave quanto isso se não soubesse inteiramente da verdade. Isso pra Harry não fazia sentido algum. Como pode alguém ser tão ruim e ter uma neta tão boa quanto sua mãe era? Ou pelo menos todos diziam que era. Nunca soube como era a sua mãe por causa dele. Lembrou-se do que Dumbledore havia dito. Sua mãe havia morrido somente para salvá-lo. Talvez se ele não existisse, eles ainda estariam vivos. "Mas por quê?"- perguntava-se. Depois disso, começou a lembrar das evidências que ele tinha do fato da mãe ser filha adotiva. Ela era totalmente diferente da tia Petúnia. Tanto fisicamente quanto na personalidade. Nas fotos dos seus avós que ele havia visto, também havia reparado que eles eram diferentes. Mas nunca havia pensado nessa hipótese. Lembrou-se também, que nunca haviam comentado sobre a casa que sua mãe havia ficado. Falaram muito do seu pai, mas quase nunca comentavam sobre a sua mãe. Ela poderia sim ter sido da Sonserina. Ele que havia fantasiado que ela era da Grifinória. E o Snape?-No sonho que tivera no verão, Snape dizia que ele era pra ser filho dele. E também dava a entender que era filho do Voldemort. Como poderia ser filho dele, se na realidade ele era- Harry nesse momento parou para pensar no que Snape era da sua mãe- ele era _tio_ da minha mãe! Mas como poderia ser tio da minha mãe se eles eram da mesma idade? " Não.. isso não tem nada haver", pensou, lembrando de casos em que a sobrinha chega a pegar o próprio tio no colo. Depois disso subitamente se lembrou. Se Snape era tio da sua mãe, ele era o seu tio-avô. Essa idéia o agradou tanto quanto saber que Voldemort era o seu bisavô. Nesse momento seus olhos já estavam pesados, por isso logo adormeceu.

No outro dia acordou bem cedo e perdeu totalmente o sono.Ainda tentou voltar a dormir, mas apenas revirava na cama.Viu que ainda faltava 1 hora pra que todos acordassem, mas mesmo assim foi logo se arrumar e desceu para o Salão Comunal. Sentou-se em um sofá de frente para a lareira e todos os pensamentos da noite anterior voltaram com toda a força na sua cabeça, porém foram interrompidos pelo barulho que avisava que alguém estava descendo também. Para sua surpresa, essa pessoa era a Gina.

- Oi Gina...

- Oi Harry. O que está fazendo aqui embaixo?- Gina se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Eu acordei e perdi o sono. Não consegui mais dormir. E você?

- Eu tive um pesadelo e também perdi o sono.

- Um pesadelo? Com o que?- Harry se virou para ela, sentando com as pernas cruzadas em cima do sofá.

- Não me lembro direito. Só sei que eu estava no sonho...- Gina também se sentou de frente para ele.

- Hum.. interessante... teve um pesadelo com você...

- O que você quer dizer com isso Potter?- Gina colocou as mãos na cintura, como se estivesse brava, mas não agüentou o riso. Harry também começou a rir, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

- Gina.. posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro que pode Harry. O que é?

- É que... antigamente... você nem conseguia conversar comigo direito. Ficava sempre vermelha e derrubava as coisas.- Gina sorriu e abaixou a cabeça- E... e... agora... você nem se importa mais com a minha presença....

- Você... queria que eu me importasse?- Gina nesse momento ficou totalmente vermelha, pela primeira vez desde as férias.

- Não- Harry respondeu apressadamente- É que eu só queria saber o motivo da mudança.

- Ah.. Harry... eu cresci. Sei que ninguém reparou... mas eu cresci.

Harry fez uma cara de interessado e perguntou:

- Sério???? Quantos centímetros???- Gina demorou um tempo para entender, mas não tempo o suficiente para que Harry conseguisse fugir do tapa que ela deu no braço dele.

Os dois continuaram conversando e só pararam quando viram que os outros grifinórios já estavam acordando e Gina precisava se arrumar. Harry então desceu para o Salão Principal. Não demorou muito, Rony e Hermione também desceram.

- Qual é a aula de agora?- Harry perguntou para Mione, que estava com o livro " Guias de transfiguração nº 5" aberto sobre a mesa.

- É de Defesa contra a arte das trevas- respondeu a menina sem nem ao menos tirar os olhos do livro.

- Será que o Lupin já voltou?- Rony lembrou que o professor não estava no colégio nos últimos dias.

- Não sei... provavelmente não... O que me pergunto é quem deve substituí-lo, já que o Snape nem está dando aula de Poções.- Harry perguntou, servindo-se com um pouco de tortinhas de abóbora.

- Boa pergunta Harry. Só saberemos a resposta na hora da aula. Hermione...- Rony virou-se para a menina- o que está acontecendo com você? Está muito quieta...

-Só estou estudando Rony... Só isso.

- Mas não tem nem uma semana que as aulas começaram!

- Eu sei Rony! Mas é que isso pe bastante interessante.- Rony fez uma careta

- Desde quando um livro que fala sobre- Rony levantou a capa do livro pra ver o nome- Transfigurações, pode ser interessante?

-Primeiro, você tem que começar a  se interessar por ele, afinal ele é o livro de Transfiguração deste ano, se você não percebeu. Iremos utilizá-lo bastante por causa dos NOM´s. E eu estou lendo aqui uma parte sobre como transfigurar um certo objeto pra que ele mude de forma constantemente.

- Como assim Mione?- Harry perguntou, esticando o pescoço para dar uma olhadinha no livro.

- Por exemplo: Você não quer que um objeto seja encontrado certo? Você o transfigura para que ele mude de forma constantemente, fazendo com que as outras pessoas nunca saibam qual é a forma real do objeto. Somente quando você tocar essa objeto, ele voltará para sua forma original. É uma matéria interdisciplinar, Feitiços junto com Transfiguração.

- Isso era pra ser interessante?- Rony fez uma cara de nojo- você só fez diminuir o meu interesse por esse livro.

Hermione o olhou severamente e continuou a ler o livro. Rony virou-se para Harry.

- Harry... o que Dumbledore queria conversar com você ontem?- Hermione levantou a cabeça e olhou para Harry.

- Ah.. é uma história muito grande, complicada e meio absurda pra quem escuta pela primeira vez. Eu ainda quero ter algumas respostas. Quando eu souber de tudo, eu conto pra vocês. Num lugar em que estivermos sozinhos.

- Quando que você terá essa resposta?

- Hoje à tarde irei conversar com Dumbledore.

- Tudo bem então Harry. Você é quem sabe.

Rony então puxou um assunto sobre quadribol e Hermione voltou-se para seu livro.

Os três terminaram de tomar o café e foram para a sala de DCAT. Ao chegarem no corredor, viram os alunos do 5º ano alvoroçados na porta da sala.

- O que será que aconteceu?- Hermione perguntou.

-Não sei- Harry tinha uma cara de preocupado- Vamos lá ver o que é.

Os três deram passos apressados e ao chegar perto, esticaram os pescoços para tentar ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Um cachorro em Hogwarts? Engraçado, nunca vi um com exceção do Canino..."

" É só mais um pulguento para ficar se coçando aí no corredor"- A voz arrastada de Draco deu o ar da graça. O cachorro rosnou pra ele que deu um passo para trás, deixando Harry passar. Harry, por sua vez, ignorou o comentário e continuou empurrando um por um para chegar até o tal cachorro, onde suas hipóteses foram comprovadas.

- SI... SNUFFLES!!!- O cachorro levantou a cabeça, virou-a para o lado e gemeu baixinho. Parvati e Lilá estavam abaixadas, acariciando o cachorro.

- Com licença! Com licença! Deixe-me tirar esse cachorro daqui! É do Dumbledore! Deve ter se perdido!- Harry falava, puxando o cachorro por uma mão e empurrando os outros pela outra.

Caminhou com o cachorro durante pelo menos três corredores, até achar um vazio. Sirius, então, voltou ao normal.

- Ufa! Harry... voê não sabe o sufoco que eu passei...

- Imagino, todo mundo em cima de você. Mas bem que você estava gostando da Parvati e da Lilá acariciando você.

- Harry! Não sou pedófilo!!!- Harry e Sirius caíram na gargalhada.

- Sirius... mas o que você estava fazendo ali?- Harry já parava de rir.

- Ah, eu ia assistir a aula de DCAT de vocês.

- Por quê?

-Porque eu queria ver se o Snape iria cometer algum abuso de autoridade.

- Ué? É o Snape que vai dar aula? Então porque ele não pode dar aulas de Poções?  
Harry escutou passos vindo do corredor. Sirius imediatamente se transformou em sua forma canina. A professora McGonagall apareceu no final do corredor.

- Potter??? Você não está em aula?

- S.. sim professora.. mas... é.. que...- A professora desviou seu olhar de Harry para o cachorro, que estava ao lado do menino.

- Ah.. entendi...- prosseguiu a professora- Vá pra sua aula agora.

Harry foi caminhando, mas ainda olhou pra trás e viu que Sirius, na sua forma canina, abaixava a cabeça, como se estivesse com medo. Harry sorriu e continuou andando. Ao chegar na sala, Snape já estava lá.

- Potter. Você está bem atrasado. Pensou que já seria o professor bonzinho do Lupin suponho. Mas não... sou eu... Surpreso?- Snape arrastava a voz cada vez mais.

- Pra mim não foi surpresa alguma professor. Eu já sabia.

- Sente-se!- disse Snape rispidamente- E menos 10 pontos pra Grifinória! - Harry abriu a boca para retrucar, mas percebeu que seria inútil.

Snape virou-se para a turma para continuar a dar a aula.

- Bom.. como eu estava dizendo antes de ser interrompido, vi que o professor Moddy se aprofundou nas Maldições Imperdoáveis... interessante... Então, voltaremos a estudar as criaturas das trevas, como o Lupin, muito demoradamente, fez com vocês no terceiro ano, o que atrasou bastante todos vocês.

A aula correu no mesmo estilo de todas as aulas do Snape,  brigando com os alunos da Grifinória e elogiando os da Sonserina. Harry, às vezes, olhava para o professor, vendo se algo havia mudado em relação a ele. Mas pelo que via, tudo continuava o mesmo. Exceto que Harry, tinha a impressão que o professor não o olhava mais com tanto desprezo como olhava antes. " Deve ser só impressão minha. Melhor me concentrar nessa aula.".

Quando a aula finalmente acabou, os alunos imediatamente levantaram e se retiraram o mais rápido possível. Harry ficou um tempo para trás e quando passou por Snape, olhou-o firmemente. No momento que alcançou a porta, escutou Snape falar:

- Você já sabe não é Potter?

- Ahn?- Harry se virou para o professor

- Você já sabe de tudo não é?- Nesse momento a sala já estava vazia. 

- Depende do que o senhor qualifica como "tudo"...

- Não seja estúpido! Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando.- Snape apoiou as duas mãos sobre a mesa.

- Dumbledore conversou comigo ontem à noite. Contou-me sobre tudo.

- Sobre mim também?

- Não...- Harry percebeu que Snape dava um suspiro aliviado- mas eu tive um pesadelo em que você conversava com Voldemort.

Snape ficou branco. Virou-se de costas para Harry, mexendo em algo no quadro-negro.

- O que você viu?

- Professor.. estou vendo que o senhor não está à vontade com esta conversa... Posso me retirar?- Harry já estava indo em direção à porta.

- Não.. fique... mais cedo ou mais tarde você saberá de tudo, já que está na Ordem. Agora me diga... o que você viu?- Snape agora estava ode frente para Harry, sentado na cadeira, mas evitava olhar para ele.

- Ah... eu vi em um dia que vocês conversavam, se é que posso chamar aquilo de conversa. Ele queria saber sobre o que Dumbledore planejava...- E Harry contou tudo aquilo que aconteceu no seu sonho.Snape por um momento ficou parado por um momento, como se pensasse. Depois de um tempo ele finalmente falou:

- Isso que você viu realmente aconteceu Harry.

- Então quer dizer que isso tudo que eu escutei era verdade?- Depois disso Harry percebeu que pela primeira vez em cinco anos, o professor lhe chamara pelo primeiro nome.

- É... Eu realmente sou filho_ dele._- Snape emitiu um som de desgosto ao dizer isso.- Eu sempre soube disso e nunca me orgulhei. Ao entrar para Hogwarts, Dumbledore me chamou para uma conversa. Falou que sabia quem eu era e de onde eu vinha e que a primeira vez que eu fizesse algo de errado, eu seria expulso de Hogwarts. Eu não queria isso. Queria ser uma pessoa normal. Não queria ser como meu pai. Dei, então, minha palavra a Dumbledore e ele me aceitou, porém pedi segredo absoluto. Ninguém mais em Hogwarts sabia disso. Fui selecionado para Sonserina, é claro. E lá tive um grande amigo, Lúcio Malfoy. No início não confiava nele o suficiente para contar. Porém, Voldemort estava ficando cada vez mais forte e fazendo cada vez mais atrocidades. E eu me sentia pressionado com isso. Até que um dia criei coragem e resolvi contar para alguém. É claro que só podia contar para o Lúcio, já que ele era meu melhor amigo em 4 anos, achei que não fosse me decepcionar. E não me decepcionou. Não espalhou para ninguém. Mas, no dia em que contei tudo isso, não percebi que uma pessoa nos escutava. Sua mãe, Harry, havia escutado tudo. Ela ficou apavorada e nunca mais nem chegou perto de mim. Nessa época eu já... já...- Snape pela primeira vez parecia hesitar em contar  para Harry.

- Você já gostava dela?- Harry resolveu mostrar para o professor que não se importava.

- Exatamente. E quando eu me aproximei dela... ela me disse que sabia quem eu era... e que não queria namorar comigo...- Snape abaixou a cabeça- Então eu fiquei com um grande ódio daquele que se diz meu pai. Eu imaginava que ele era o único motivo pelo qual eu não fiquei com a sua mãe. Logo depois, ela começou a namorar seu pai e eu a perdi.... Definitivamente. E eu acreditei que Voldemort era o único culpado durante toda a minha vida, só fui descobrir o resto no mês passado. Depois que tive aquele encontro com Voldemort e fui encontrado naquela floresta, Dumbledore me chamou para uma conversa e me contou sobre a sua mãe. Que ela era neta_ dele._- o desgosto apareceu mais uma vez.- E que ela pediu segredo para todo mundo. Só ela, Dumbledore e provavelmente, seu pai, sabiam disso. Eu sempre fui muito cego. Sua mãe nunca gostou de mim e sendo eu, filho do Voldemort ou não, ela nunca iria gostar. Ela sempre amou seu pai. Só que eu não enxergava isso. Esse foi o meu grande erro. Juntou também que eu nunca tinha tido uma relação muito amigável com seu pai e muito menos com Black, e com isso minha fúria para com eles era cada vez maior. Detonando de vez no dia que Black tentou me matar. 

- Eu entendo... O senhor pode não acreditar, mas eu entendo...

- Harry... você não sabe o quanto está sendo difícil contar tudo isso para você. Mas é essencial que você saiba de tudo daqui para frente se quisermos acabar de vez com o Lord das Trevas.

- Agora eu sei o porque que você sempre me tratava mais mal do que os outros. Porque amava a minha mãe e odiava o meu pai.- Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, achando que havia falado demais. Snape, mais uma vez, ficou silencioso, aumentando as expectativas de Harry.

- Na realidade... Eu não agüentava te chamar de Potter. Não agüentava olhar para você e ver exatamente o seu pai na minha frente. Não agüentava olhar pra você e ver os olhos idênticos ao da sua mãe. Por isso, eu te tratava tão mal. Era um modo de me defender do passado que vinha todo à tona quando eu lhe via diante de mim.

Harry engoliu em seco. Nunca imaginara o professor Snape desse modo. Não escondera que não gostava de seu pai, não gostava de seu padrinho, mas pela primeira vez demonstrara ter algum sentimento, o que era totalmente diferente. Olhou por um momento para ele e não teve como não sentir pena. Harry sabia como era viver com um grande estigma nas costas. O dele, que era ter sobrevivido ao ataque de Voldemort, já era complicado, imagina o de Snape que era ser filho do maior bruxo das Trevas do século. O bruxo que muitos não diziam nem o nome. Via que o professor estava totalmente desarmado naquele momento. Não parecia nem um pouco com aquele Snape que existia até o ano passado e que já havia tratado tão mal a ele.

- Professor. Não precisa se amargurar pelo seu passado e nem ficar embaraçado, agora que já sei de tudo. Eu compreendo muito bem e não te culpo por nada. Desde quando vi aquela conversa do senhor com Voldemort, eu o admiro.- Snape pela primeira vez olhou diretamente para Harry.

- Como assim?

- O senhor foi forte e leal o suficiente para não revelar o segredo de Dumbledore. Sofreu, foi torturado, mas manteve a sua palavra. Isso conta muito pra mim. Principalmente quando vi o que Rabicho fez com meus pais. Depois de saber disso, eu passei a valorizar muito mais a lealdade, o que o senhor mostrou que tem de sobra.

Snape esboçou um sorriso para Harry, que retribuiu. Ficou um silêncio fúnebre entre eles. Até que Harry resolveu começar a falar.

- Bom.. acho que já vou indo então...

- Isso.. vá... você já deve ter perdido uma aula inteira!

- Não tem problema... Ultimamente tenho perdido muitas aulas mesmo...

- Como assim Potter? Perdendo aulas aonde? Perambulando pelos corredores com o amiguinho Weasley suponho?- Harry se assustou com a mudança brusca de temperamento. Há um minuto atrás Snape parecia fraco e agora voltara a ser o mesmo de antes.- Pois fique sabendo que eu posso ser o seu tio-avô, mas eu não vou deixar de ser o velho Snape com você estamos entendidos?- Snape não sorrira, mas a sua feição estava muito mais branda. Harry sorriu.

- Isso já era pedir demais. Tchau professor.- Harry então se virou e saiu, deixando um Snape muito mais jovem pra trás, que tinha a sensação de ter tirado um peso de anos das costas.


	9. O diario de HP

Capítulo 9  - O diário de HP

Harry chegou atrasado na aula de História da Magia, porém o professor Binns deixou passar, prometendo que da próxima vez tiraria cinco pontos da Grifinória. Harry se sentou entre Rony e Hermione, que olhavam para ele, apreensivos.

- Harry! Se você continuar assim, nós nunca vamos ganhar o Campeonato das Casas. Toda aula você chega atrasado.- repreendeu Hermione, tentando ser o mais discreta possível.

- Onde você estava Harry?- Rony, que estava mais calmo que a menina prosseguiu.

- Estava conversando com Snape.

- COM QUEM?!?- Rony gritou, chamando a atenção de todos. "Shhhhiiii, Rony"- Hermione repreendeu.

- Com Snape. Olhem, tem tanta coisa que eu fiquei sabendo sobre a minha vida nesses últimos dias que eu nem tive tempo de pensar ainda.

- -Você não quer conversar conosco, Harry?- Hermione deixara o tom "mandona" de lado e agora se mostrava preocupada.

- - não.. por enquanto não... Eu confio muito em vocês, mas antes eu preciso me entender.

     Rony fez menção de protestar, mas Hermione interrompeu-º

- Harry... para se sentir melhor... lembre-se do presente que te dei.

 Harry, então, lembrou-se do diário que Hermione havia lhe dado e pela primeira vez achou que ele poderia ser útil.

As aulas passaram extremamente rápidas e nem Rony nem Hermione tocaram mais no assunto. Pelo contrário, falavam sempre sobre algo alegre, para não deixar Harry ficar triste. No horário do almoço, Fred e Jorge sentaram perto deles. Os gêmeos pareciam estar com a corda toda, já que era o último ano deles. Depois de fazer milhares de piadas, Fred virou-se sério para Harry:

- Harry... Infelizmente nós temos que falar algo sério com você.

- -O que foi???- Harry ficou nervoso, nunca vira Fred e Jorge falando sério.

- Acalme-se... não é tão sério assim...- Jorge começou a sorrir.

- O que nós queremos dizer - prosseguiu Fred- é que nós temos que começar a seleção dos goleiros para a Grifinória.

- Ah.. é verdade. Havia esquecido... Mas está muito cedo pra isso, vocês não acham?

- Não Harry! Perceba a gravidade da situação... nós perdemos Olívio Wood O melhor goleiro de Hogwarts dos últimos tempos. Ele foi um dos grandes responsáveis pelas vitórias que tivemos. Sem querer desmerecer as suas atuações é claro.

-  Imagine Fred! Se nós não tivéssemos um grande time, eu não teria feito boas atuações. Nós vamos arranjar um ótimo goleiro!- Harry completou- Nós poderíamos colocar um aviso no mural da Grifinória e pedir um dia para a prof. McGonagall para a seleção.

- Perfeito! Faremos isso...

Enquanto os meninos conversavam, Edwiges largou um envelope na frente do seu dono e começou a dar bicadinhas na comida de Harry. Este abriu o envelope e leu-o:

Prezado Harry,

 Sinto em informar, mas terei que cancelar a conversa que marcamos para hoje à tarde. Houveram alguns imprevistos e preciso resolve-los até amanhã. Espero que compreenda. Não se esqueça da reunião de amanhã. Após esta, poderemos conversar.

Sem mais, subscrevo-me.

A. Dumbledore

- Ah.. que pena...- Harry resmungou.

- Que foi , Harry?- Rony virou-se para o amigo, deixando Fred falando sozinho.

- Dumbledore desmarcou o encontro de hoje à tarde. Precisava muito conversar com ele.

- Harry.. você sabe que sempre poderá contar comigo não é?

- Rony... eu sei que você está morto de curiosidade... portanto hoje à noite contarei tudo para você e para Mione também.

- Que isso Harry... não se sinta obrigado a nada... não estou curioso...- Rony ficou completamente vermelho.

- Não.. eu tenho que contar pra vocês. Amanhã tem reunião da Ordem e vocês ainda não sabem de nada. Não é certo. Prefiro que vocês saibam por mim... Além do que, estarei desabafando com vocês.- Rony tentou protestar, mas Harry não deixou;

- Não adianta... já decidi isso!- Rony concordou com a cabeça.

Depois do jantar, Harry já havia contado tudo para Rony e para Hermione. Rony abria e fechava a boca, sem conseguir encontrar nada inteligente para dizer. Foi Hermione que quebrara o silêncio.

- Mas, é claro! Como sou burra!- Hermione bateu na cabeça- Como não desconfiamos antes?- Harry e Rony olharam para a menina com cara de desentendidos.

- Como assim? Não tinha nenhuma evidência que Snape pudesse ser meu parente...

- Não é disso que estou dizendo, Harry. Estou falando do fato de você ser a junção de Gryffindor e Slytherin. Estava claro não é? Você consegue abrir a câmara, que só os herdeiros de Slytherin poderiam fazer... mas tira a espada de Gryffindor do chapéu seletor. É algo totalmente contraditório! Como não percebi antes?- Rony olhou para menina com ar de incredulidade.

- O fato é que nós não percebemos de nada mas agora já sabemos de tudo- Harry interrompeu, antes que Rony e Hermione começassem a brigar novamente.- Ou quase tudo. Porque, até agora eu não entendo por quê Voldemort insiste em me matar... É algo meio estranho não é? Ele já tentou me matar quatro vezes! Não desiste...

- Eu sinceramente acho que Você-Sabe-Quem gosta de você. Meio gay sabe...

- RONY?1?- Hermione se apavorou enquanto Harry se acabava de rir.

- Ué Hermione.. só falei o que achava.

- Ta Rony... ta... o melhor que temos que fazer agora é irmos dormir. Vamos.

Os três juntaram os materiais e seguiram para os dormitórios. Hermione parou antes de subir.

- Ah.. um detalhe... Não me esperem para o café da manhã. Tenho uma reunião dos monitores.- Hermione estufou o peito,  exatamente igual como Percy fazia. Rony e Harry deram sorrisinhos abafados.- Vem, Bichento... Vamos!

Harry deitou em sua cama e, como sempre vinha acontecendo, lembrou-se de tudo que descobrira. Por incrível que pareça, Harry pensava mais em Snape e de tudo que havia escutado da boca do professor.  Achava que tudo isso era demais pra ele saber de uma vez só. Sempre quis saber do passado, mas nunca imaginou que fosse algo tão grande quanto isso. Harry, então, abriu o seu malão e pegou o diário que Hermione lhe dera no seu aniversário. Ficou olhando-o durante bastante tempo., pensando se começava a escrever ou se aquilo parecia muito estranho. Depois de um bom tempo, decidiu escrever, lembrando-se que aquele diário havia feitiço anti-furto, logo ninguém leria aquilo que escrevesse. Pensou como deveria começar a escrever. Definiu que começaria a escrever logo aquilo que queria, sem aquelas historinhas de "amigo diário" ou " querido diário". Surpreendeu-se quando viu que não parava de escrever. Não se limitava apenas em narrar. Exprimia tudo aquilo que sentia... tudo que o amargurava.. tudo que sentia medo. Escrevia principalmente sobre Voldemort. Não do que ele temia que Voldemort fizesse com ele, mas sim o que Voldemort poderia fazer com as pessoas que ele amava, com seus amigos... com seu padrinho. Depois de muito escrever, fechou o diário, sentindo-se muito mais leve e com mais força para seguir adiante. Guardou o caderno no malão, "prefiro chamar assim"-pensou, e virou-se para dormir.

Acordou bem no outro dia e seguiu para o Salão Principal junto com Rony. Hermione já estava sentada à mesa e cada um sentou-se de um lado dela. Harry olhou para a mesa dos professores e viu que Dumbledore não estava lá. " O que será que ele deve ter ido fazer"- pensou.

- Harry!- Rony cutucou-o- Não vai comer? Está tudo uma delícia!

É claro.. vou comer...- Harry deixou seus pensamentos de lado e começou a comer. Quando estava saindo do Salão Principal em direção a Torre Norte para ter a primeira aula de Adivinhação- " Que droga!" Harry e Rony exclamaram ao mesmo tempo- Harry esbarrou em alguém e virou-se para pedir desculpas. Era Cho.

- Des... desculpe...- Harry gaguejou ao ver a menina tão perto dele. Sentiu algo estranho no estômago, como sempre.

- Não tem problema Harry... Tudo bem com você?- A menina sorriu para Harry, forçando-o a sorrir de volta.

- Eu... eu estou bem.... por quê não estaria?

- Não.. por nada...- Cho desviou o olhar.

- E você? Como está?

- Estou ótima! Bom Harry, vou em direção as masmorras. Aulas de Poções.

- E eu vou para Torre Norte. Adivinhação.

- Ihhhh.. Boa Sorte!- Cho e Harry sorriram.

- Tchau Cho.

- Tchau.

Harry olhava a menina se afastar quando escutou uns risinhos ao seu lado. Era o Rony.

- Que é que foi? Ta rindo de quê?

- Você está completamente vermelho! Você não tem jeito com as mulheres mesmo hein...

- E você tem Rony?- Harry tentava ficar sério

- Claro que eu tenho... todas caem aos meus pés!

- Só se você colocar o pé na frente para elas tropeçarem!

Eles caíram na gargalhada e continuaram seus caminhos até a Torre. Cerca de uma hora depois, Harry e Rony saíram de lá aliviados por terem se livrado daquele cheiro insuportável e se divertindo com o novo modo que a professora Sibila havia dito que Harry iria morrer. Porém, no meio das risadas, Harry se lembrava da predição da professora Trelawney no terceiro ano. Será que ela iria prever alguma outra coisa? Teria que esperar pra ver.

Durante o almoço, Hermione se aproximou e cochichou com Harry e Rony.

- A professora Minerva me chamou e me avisou que  a reunião da Ordem será às 8 horas. Teremos que estar na sala do diretor cerca de cinco minutos anos. Não podemos nos atrasar.

Harry e Rony apenas concordaram com a cabeça.

N/A- Este capítulo foi pequeno e sem muitas emoções comparado aos outros. O motivo foi que nós resolvemos dar uma esfriada por causa do próximo capítulo, que é sobre a reunião da Ordem. Fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo se vocês querem saber o porquê que é tão importante para Voldemort matar o Harry e porquê ser a junção de Gryffindor e Slytherin pode trazer vários problemas para o nosso protagonista. Não percam! Postaremos em breve! Obrigada pelas reviews e pelo apoio de vocês! Beijos!!! Até a próxima;


	10. A Ordem

Nota das autoras: MILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL DESCULPAS!!!!!!!! Pessoal, nós estamos realmente tristes por ter deixado vocês esperando por tanto tempo, mas foi necessário. A escola acabou conosco nesse bimestre. Tivemos que fazer um simulado absurdo, discutimos com o professor, enfim... tudo aconteceu de uma vez só. Tentaremos não ficar mais tanto tempo sem atualizar. Recebemos vários e-mails pedindo para não acabar coma  fic. Fiquem tranqüilos. Nós temos muitas idéias na mente e com certeza essa fic será terminada. Nós queremos fazer uma trilogia e essa é só a primeira. Não se preocupem. De presente, dois capítulos, várias surpresas, descobertas, suspense e boa parte do mistério revelado! Divirtam-se!!!!!

[À memória de Richard Harris, nosso eterno Dumbledore]

Capítulo 9- A  Ordem

Chegaram até a passagem para a sala. Hermione murmurou "chiclete de uva" e os três entraram. A profª McGonagall estava parada perto da mesa do diretor.

- Sigam-me, por favor.- A professora tornou a sair da sala, seguida pelos três meninos.- A reunião será no corredor do 3º andar, onde estava escondida a Pedra Filosofal no primeiro ano de vocês. Creio que se lembram bem de onde é.- Os três sorriram nervosamente, até que chegaram até a tão conhecida porta. A professora virou-se para eles.

- Prestem bem a atenção. Esta é a última chance para desistirem de tudo. Por que, para entrar, é preciso fazer um juramento e este, não pode ser quebrado. Necessitamos que vocês se dediquem inteiramente a isso. Querem realmente prosseguir?

Harry, Rony e Hermione concordaram.

- Então, cada um de vocês repita o que eu irei dizer, com suas devidas alterações, é lógico.- A professora deu um passo à frente e encostou a sua mão na porta.

-" Eu, Minerva McGonagall, juro perante a memória do grandioso Merlin, que farei tudo o possível pelo bem do mundo mágico."

Mione foi a primeira, logo depois, Rony e finalmente Harry. Entraram em uma sala escura, apenas iluminada por velas e alguns archotes. Havia uma grande mesa, redonda, de pedra, onde havia cerca de vinte pessoas sentadas. Harry viu que lá estavam praticamente todos os professores de Hogwarts, o Sr. Weasley, Hagrid, Madame Maxime. Sirius também estava presente, mas como um cachorro. O que mais surpreendeu a Harry, foi ver que Fleur Delacour também estava presente à reunião.

- Sejam bem-vindos!- Dumbledore iniciou- Podem se sentar.

Harry, Rony e Hermione  sentaram-se nos seus lugares, um ao lado do outro. Harry percebera que  uma cadeira estava vazia. Dumbledore logo iniciou a reunião.

- Boa-noite a todos- Ele estava sério, o que mostrava que aquilo era realmente importante.- Acho que já podemos iniciar essa reunião. Infelizmente, como vocês podem perceber, uma pessoa não está conosco hoje, mas espero que se junte a nós em pouco tempo.- Dumbledore pigarreou- Bom,  acho que todos os presentes sabem o motivo deste encontro. Necessitamos derrotar Voldemort.... mas desta vez definitivamente. Creio que isso não será nada fácil e que estamos iniciando um longo período de luta, um longo caminho a se percorrer. E hoje, damos o pontapé inicial. Nós passamos anos nas mãos de Voldemort e perdemos muitas pessoas que amamos. Nosso erro foi acreditar que ele estava morto. Hoje, tantos anos depois, ele se torna uma nova ameaça... mas, dessa vez eu tenho a solução. Todos vocês devem estar se perguntando qual é... A  resposta é a mesma de catorze anos atrás: Harry Potter. 

Todos voltaram sua atenção para o menino. Harry prendeu a respiração. Sentiu-se incomodado com os olhares em sua direção. Impaciente, se mexeu na cadeira. Dumbledore, continuou a falar, mas dessa vez começava a caminhar pela sala, onde o único som era os dos seus sapatos roçando o chão.

- Espero que vocês sejam compreensivos, já que estamos falando sobre a vida de uma pessoa. Por isso, gostaria que especulações e certos comentários fossem evitados. Saibam que o que eu contarei aqui, ninguém mais sabe e seria essencial que assim continuasse. E que, tudo o que eu esclarecer aqui já foi devidamente pesquisado e confirmado. Sem mais demora, vamos ao que realmente nos interessa nesse momento.

Harry respirou fundo, o que parecia para ele, ser a milésima vez que fazia isso nessa reunião. Olhou para os seus amigos que lhe sorriram em apoio.

- Todos aqui já perceberam que Voldemort tem, podemos chamar de... psicose, pelo jovem Potter. Muitos aqui podem pensar que isto se deva ao fato de que o Lord das Trevas tenha perdido os poderes ao tentar mata-lo e por isso quer vingança. Realmente, os fatos ocorridos nos levam a pensar isso. Porém, tenho que lhes informar que a história do nosso jovem é tal qual um iceberg. Nós vemos somente a ponta. Mas a sua maior, mais importante e mais perigosa parte está submersa. E é essa parte que matará Voldemort.

- Vocês se perguntarão como ninguém nunca ficou sabendo disso, portanto responderei logo. Somente os diretores de Hogwarts tiveram acesso a essa história. Foi passando de diretor para diretor. E precisávamos jurar que só poderíamos contar o fato, quando fosse a hora certa. E essa é a hora certa. Perguntarão-me também porque não agi antes. Meus caros, tudo tem o seu tempo e a sua hora. Não adiantaria nada contar toda a verdade para Harry em um momento em que ele não estava psicologicamente e fisicamente preparado. Durante todo esse tempo, dei todo o apoio que ele precisava e creio que ele não poderia ter escolhido melhores amigos. Rony e Hermione o ajudaram muito e também merecem congratulações.

Os três se entreolharam e sorriram, com um tom de cumplicidade.

- Não é mistério para ninguém a história de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff. Eles foram os maiores bruxos já existentes e criaram a nossa escola: Hogwarts. Menos segredo ainda, é a cisão de Gryffindor e Slytherin. O primeiro queria permitir a entrada de trouxas na escola enquanto o segundo queria selecionar aqueles que poderiam ou não estudar. O que aconteceu foi que, com essa briga entre Salazar e Godric, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff ficaram extremamente tristes e dividas, já que eram amigas dos dois. Pensando no melhor para Hogwarts e seus amigos, elas resolveram fazer um feitiço. Um feitiço poderosíssimo, onde só os maiores magos poderiam fazê-lo. Eu não me atreveria nem ao menos tentar. Esse feitiço consistia em fazer que um dia, nasceria um ser, que teria o sangue de Slytherin e Gryffindor reunidos e este mataria o deus das Trevas e reinaria absoluto, trazendo de volta a paz para o mundo mágico.

Harry afundou na cadeira. Sentiu a mão de Hermione sobre a sua, em um gesto de apoio. Rony deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas. Por um momento, Harry levantou a cabeça e viu que Dumbledore olhava para ele. Este balançou a cabeça de modo acolhedor. Começou um falatório assustador na sala que a pouco se escutava o farfalhar da roupa do diretor. Dumbledore permitiu que especulassem um pouco, para depois pedir silêncio.

- Quem tem alguma pergunta, faça agora.

Moody levantou o dedo.

- O senhor tem certeza que é o Harry?

- Sim, Moody. Analisei atentamente a genealogia dos pais de Harry e foi comprovado que um era descendente de Gryffindor e o outro de Slytherin.  Harry é o único em mil anos que possui esse tipo de descendência. A prova real é que ele apresenta características vitais dos dois bruxos. 

- Então- Mundungus interrompeu- não precisamos fazer nada não é? É só deixar por conta do Harry, já que ele irá matar o Lord das Trevas!

- Não é bem assim, Mundungus. Se fosse, eu não teria convocado esta reunião. Nunca tire conclusões precipitadas. Em primeiro lugar, nada acontece se nós não quisermos. Não importa qual feitiço é e quem o fez. Se Harry não quiser matar Voldemort, ele não o fará. Em segundo lugar, nós temos que trilhar o nosso próprio destino. Imagine se por acaso, Lílian e Tiago não tivessem se apaixonado. Hoje não existiria Harry Potter. E nós teríamos que esperar não se sabe mais quantos anos, pra termos o verdadeiro descendente. Em terceiro lugar, nós temos que dar muita força para Harry porque o que ele vai enfrentar não é uma tarefa muito fácil. Muitos de vocês, em toda a sua vida, não passaram por um terço do que esse menino já passou. Portanto, é nosso dever com a comunidade mágica ajudá-lo. E por último, a história não acaba aí. Essa foi apenas a primeira parte das três que eu tenho que contar para vocês.

Harry se sentia incomodado ao ver que todos falavam dele. Era como se sua vida fosse um jogo e que qualquer pessoa poderia chegar e opinar sobre ela. Será que nunca teria uma vida normal? Será que nunca teria paz e viver sem ameaças em si? Harry via os olhares na sua direção. Tentava evitá-los. Não gostaria de ver Snape encarando-o nesse momento. 

Dumbledore prosseguiu.

-Quando Slytherin descobriu o que Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff fizeram, ele ficou furioso. Não conseguiria suportar o fato de em algum tempo remoto no futuro, teria seu sangue misturado com o de Gryffindor. Por isso, deixou um pouco sua rixa de lado e resolveu se concentrar em algo que pudesse terminar com o feitiço de Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff. Porém, nem o maior mago do mundo pode desfazer um feitiço como aquele. Ao perceber isso, Slytherin modificou os seus planos. Criou algum tipo de monstro, que quando fosse liberto... – Dumbledore respirou fundo – matará o escolhido.

Harry tremeu na cadeira. Ficou totalmente pálido. Seus olhos correram ao redor da mesa e olhou para Rony e para Hermione. Em seguida olhou para Dumbledore, e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, com a tentativa de negar para si mesmo a verdade.

- Sinto muito, Harry...você precisava acreditar...e precisa encarar de frente.

- Como diretor...? Como é que eu vou encarar algo de frente sabendo que vou morrer? – Harry passava as mãos pelo cabelo, tentando não olhar para as outras pessoas, para que não vissem o terror que passava pelos seus olhos.

- Harry...nem tudo está acabado.- Dumbledore tranqüilizou-o – Nunca se sinta derrotado antes mesmo da guerra começar. Pense que você será sempre pode lutar. Isso nos mantém lúcidos nos momentos mais críticos. Ainda falta terminar de contar a terceira e última parte. Esta parte é a que lutaremos para concretizar. É claro, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff, descobriram o que Slytherin havia feito. Gryffindor não se opunha em nada ao fato de alguém ter o seu sangue e o sangue de Slytherin. Mas não gostou de saber o que  Slytherin havia feito. Por isso resolveu ajudar Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff em uma outra magia. Falaram que, quando o escolhido nascesse, nasceria uma outra pessoa. Que guardaria um amuleto. Amuleto este que mata o tal monstro criado por Slytherin. Eles poderiam continuar nisso por muitos e muitos anos, porém Salazar morreu antes que pudesse criar algo contra. Eles brincaram com o futuro, o que não é certo e agora, nós temos que arrumar tudo isso. Resumindo, Harry Potter é o escolhido, ele matará Voldemort, mas antes a guardiã do amuleto deverá matar o monstro para libertar os poderes de Harry. Alguma pergunta? – Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, porém Dumbledore interrompeu-os.

- Por favor...um de cada vez...Moody? -  O verdadeiro Olho Tonto Moody, virou com seu olho verdadeiro em Dumbledore e seu olho mágico posto em Harry.

- Dumbledore....você já sabe quem é a pessoa?

- Sim, sei quem é. É uma menina que estuda aqui.

- E ela já sabe disso? – Moody perguntou.

- Já sabe. E desde o primeiro ano dela aqui em Hogwarts, estamos ajudando-a. Ajudas psicológicas são as maiores.

- Por que ela não está aqui? – Agora Mundungus Fletcher era quem perguntava.

- Ela achou melhor não vir. Eu também achei melhor. Nesse momento ela não é tão importante.

- Dumbledore...será que Voldemort sabia que Harry era o escolhido ao tentar matá-lo da primeira vez? – Moody voltou a perguntar. Harry percebeu que ele não tinha medo de falar Voldemort.

- Sabia...só que Harry não está imune a Voldemort até que o monstro seja liberto. – Todos falaram de novo, mas Dumbledore continuou. – Como assim? 

- Bom...eu disse que a guardiã matará o monstro e libertará os poderes de Harry. Só aí ele poderá derrotar Voldemort. Antes disso, ele só se salvou todas as vezes por sorte e por mérito tanto dele, quanto de Rony e Hermione. – Os dois esboçaram um sorriso. - Creio que, quando Harry era pequeno, ele não morreu porque sua mãe fez isso para ele. Exatamente o que acreditávamos até hoje.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e Harry respirou fundo. Todos olharam para ele, que abaixou a cabeça. 

Dumbledore prosseguiu.

- A questão é: nós temos que matá-lo. Como consolo, posso afirmar que Voldemort está muito pior que nós, já que nós temos a escolhida, que é a única que pode manipular o amuleto. Temos que descobrir rapidamente o que é, já que a única pista que temos é que o portal se abrirá às 23:50 do dia 25 de abril do ano que o escolhido fizer 16 anos e se fechará pontualmente às 00:00 hs do dia 26 de abril. O que significa que temos apenas alguns meses para descobrir tudo. Precisamos de muita ajuda. E a idéia, por mais absurda que seja, pode conter a resposta  para os nossos problemas.

- Ah... esqueci de comentar...temos uma outra pista. O amuleto tem 365 pedras preciosas gravadas nele, que representam os 365 dias do ano. É só isso que temos.

- Pode deixar Dumbledore. Faremos o possível e o impossível para salvarmos Harry, esta menina e toda a comunidade mágica. – Arthur Weasley se pronunciou pela primeira vez em toda a reunião.

Os presentes começaram a conversar, pensando no melhor modo para resolver o problema. Harry perguntou para o diretor se poderia se retirar, que consentiu. Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram da sala seguidos por Sirius. Desceram muito tempo em silêncio, até que Sirius mordeu a veste de Harry de modo a chamar a atenção do menino.

- Você quer que eu entre nessa sala? – Sirius fez algo que lembrava um sim. Harry se virou para Rony e Hermione e pediu para que eles fossem para o salão comunal e que não o esperasse. Então, ele entrou na sala, onde seu padrinho já estava, agora em sua forma humana. Trocaram olhares e Sirius não  encontrou palavras. Apenas abraçou o afilhado, que estava paralisado. A preocupação estampada no rosto. Preocupação pelo que pudesse acontecer se ele falhasse. Se o monstro o matasse, o mundo estaria nas mãos de Voldemort. Isso o aterrorizava de vez.     

- Sirius...eu vou morrer, não é? – Harry sorriu no fim, mas não era um sorriso alegre. Era um sorriso para esconder as tristezas.

- Não Harry! Nunca diga isso! Você ouviu o que Dumbledore disse...todas as vezes que você escapou de Voldemort foi por mérito seu! Você se salvou do maior bruxo das trevas do século! Não será um monstro que irá abatê-lo... e mais! Eu ainda acho que você não irá lutar sozinho contra esse monstro. Harry levantou a cabeça.

- Como assim Sirius?

- Pelo que eu saiba, uma pessoa só, não consegue abrir um portal...é necessário ter um conjunto de forças, uma combinação de forças. Isso é chamado de Poder Único. Logo, se quisermos matar esse monstro e fechar esse tal portal, teremos que realizar o Poder Único.

Harry sorriu, com um pouco mais de esperança no olhar. 

- Harry, escuta. Você é o bruxo de 15 anos mais forte que eu já conheci. Não é pra qualquer um suportar o que teve que suportar até hoje. Eu confio em você. Sei que você não irá desistir. Nunca mesmo vá para uma guerra achando que já sabe o final. Nunca se ache um vitorioso, mas nunca se ache perdedor. Pense somente que você pode enfrentar os desafios, não importa qual que seja. Dê o melhor de você e lute para salvar o nosso mundo do mesmo jeito que seus pais fizeram por você. Eu acredito em você e sempre estarei ao seu lado. 

Harry sacudiu a cabeça em afirmativo.

-     Eu não decepcionarei vocês. Eu ainda tenho muito que viver.

- Hum... eu realmente estou grato por você ter decidido isso... mas quando um garoto diz que ainda tem muito que viver... é por quê está apaixonado.

- Eu? Apaixonado? Imagina Sirius! Está vendo coisas demais.

- Engraçado... já escutei essa mesma frase. Quando ainda estudava em Hogwarts. Alguns anos depois, nasceu você.

- E um ano depois eles morreram.- Harry completou

- Harry! Por favor! Você não pode mudar o passado! O que aconteceu já aconteceu! O que você pode e deve fazer é lutar pra mudar o presente e o futuro.

- Eu sei Sirius. Desculpe.

- Ok Harry. Não se preocupe. Agora vá dormir. Você precisa descansar.

Harry concordou e saiu da sala. Sirius se transformou em cachorro e o levou até o Salão da Grifinória.


	11. Gina e Malfoy?

Um mês se passara desde a reunião da Ordem. E Harry voltara a ser feliz. Freqüentava as aulas normalmente, é claro. Foi a outras reuniões da Ordem e já havia se acostumado com isso. As maiores mudanças foram no quadribol. Agora, o time se reunia no mínimo três vezes por semana para treinar o novo goleiro: Rony. Este, quando soube que seria goleiro, ficou histérico. Comemorou tanto que Hogwarts inteiro ficou sabendo da novidade. E depois disso, ficou treinando sempre que podia. Agora, passado a excitação inicial, ele passara a treinar apenas junto com o time. Rony ainda ganhara uma Comet 260 dos irmãos Carlinhos e Gui. Fred fora escolhido capitão do time e Jorge parecia conformado em ter o irmão como capitão. Porém, todos desconfiavam que eles se revezavam durante os treinos.

- Bom pessoal! Hora de  descer!- Fred gritou e o time desceu e se reuniu no campo.

-  Foi um ótimo treino! Ótimo mesmo! Rony está quase pronto. Só falta treinar um pouco nos pênaltis. Seria bom, Rony, se você ficasse mais meia hora com as artilheiras, treinando. Pode?- Fred falava sério quando o assunto era quadribol. No início, isso fora motivo de piadas, mas agora eles já haviam se acostumado. Rony concordou com o irmão em ficar mais um pouco. Harry voltou para o castelo. Tomaria um banho e ficaria com a Mione na biblioteca.

Quando Harry estava se aproximando do Salão da Grifinória, ele escutou uns sussurros que vinham de dentro de uma sala. Harry tentou não se importar, porém parou quando percebeu que era a voz do Malfoy. Estranhou, afinal as masmorras não eram daquele lado. Ele deveria estar aprontando alguma. A porta da sala estava entreaberta e Harry resolveu olhar. Antes de espiar, Harry se certificou que havia uma armadura no corredor, logo poderia se esconder atrás desta, se precisasse. Olhou, então, pela fresta da porta e viu que Malfoy não estava sozinho, mas não conseguia identificar que estava com ele. Só sabia que o vulto era de uma mulher. Os dois estavam se beijando. Harry, no primeiro momento, sentiu vontade de rir. " Como alguém tem coragem de beijar o Malfoy?".Mas, logo em seguida, pensou que ele nunca havia beijado. Pensou também em Cho e como gostaria de estar com ela. Veio também a imagem de Gina, que foi interrompida por outro pensamento- " O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar aqui bisbilhotando!" Porém, quando ele ia sair, ele escutou uma outra voz familiar.

- Draco, eu tenho que ir...- " Engraçado...essa voz se parece com a da Gina..."- pensou. Mal teve tempo de achar que era impressão dele quando Draco falou.

- Não vá Ginny... fique comigo um pouco mais.

Harry sentiu como se uma faca tivesse cortado todo o seu abdômen. Seu estômago revirava e tinha a impressão que iria vomitar. Seu coração estava batendo rapidamente e o sentia pulsar na altura da sua garganta. Sentia-se mal por ver que Gina estava com alguém. E muito mais por esse alguém ser DracoMalfoy. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas as suas pernas pareciam não o obedecer.

- Draco... meu irmão já deve estar saindo do treino. Ele vai sentir a minha falta.

- Ginny querida... o seu irmão é tão ruim no quadribol que ele deve ficar por lá a noite inteira. 

- Eu já te pedi mil vezes pra você não falar assim da minha família!

- E eu já te falei mil vezes que eu não gosto dos Weasleys, principalmente seu irmão! Nunca neguei isso!

- Eu sou uma Weasley!

- Você é a Gina... somente Gina.- Draco tentou abraçá-la mas ela o empurrou.

- Então, se você gosta de mim de verdade, me assuma para todos! Fale pra Hogwarts inteira que eu sou sua namorada e não aquela cara de buldogue da Pansy!

- Não posso Gina! Você sabe que eu não posso! Primeiro, que os seus irmãos me matariam!

- Eu estou começando a achar que você é que não quer!- Gina já estava choramingando, o que fez com que Harry tremesse de raiva.

Draco virou-se de costas para a menina.

- É isso aí! Não é isso que você acha? Então... é isso... Eu não quero falar para todos que você é minha namorada...- Draco arrastava bastante a voz e falava bem calmamente-  Eu não quero destruir tudo o que eu criei juntando o meu nome com o de uma Weasley.

Draco respirou fundo. Gina também.

- Você escolheu. Tchau Draco.

Gina se aproximou da porta e Harry correu para trás da armadura. Gina passou correndo, chorando. Logo em seguida, Draco saiu. Harry conseguiu perceber que ele disse algo parecido com " que estúpido!". Ele veio caminhando calmamente na direção da armadura, onde Harry estava escondido. Harry prendeu a respiração. Quando Harry pensou que ele iria passar, o menino parou. Bem em frente de onde ele estava. Draco, deu-se o trabalho de virar apenas a cabeça em direção a Harry. Encarou-o com o olhar frio e cinzento de sempre. Depois de um longo silêncio, se pronunciou.

- O que foi Potter? Nunca viu não?

Harry abriu a boca, mas logo fechou. Não encontrou nada para dizer. Não encontrava um xingamento, nada que pudesse ofender o Draco. Este, já que não obteve resposta, continuou a caminhar. Harry então, saiu do transe e gritou:

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER COM ELA? VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR SE APROXIMANDO DELA PRA FAZER MAL NÃO É? QUER ATINGIR A MIM E AO RONY! POIS SEJA HOMEM E ENFRENTE A NÓS DOIS! DEIXE A GINA FORA DISSO!!!

Draco, que continuava andando enquanto Harry gritava, parou, deu meia-volta, deu um sorriso bem irônico e sussurrou:

- Nunca...

Virou-se novamente e foi embora, deixando um Harry sem ação para trás.

Harry sofria um conflito interno. Não sabia se contava para o Rony, não sabia se conversava com Gina. Não sabia o que poderia fazer. Para piorar ainda mais, teve um outro pesadelo esta noite. Não tinha um desse jeito desde quando estava na casa dos Dursley. Sonhou com aquela mesma mulher, que ia em direção a um rio. Harry tentava correr atrás dela, mas não conseguia, suas pernas estavam presas no chão. Gritou então, para que ela parasse. A mulher, como cedesse aos seus apelos, se virou para ele. Harry não parecia ver o seu rosto, que parecia um vidro completamente embaçado. Só conseguia identificar as mechas ruivas que fugiam do capuz da sua capa negra. Como da outra vez, os olhos de Harry bateram num grande amuleto, que jorrou uma luz verde, atingindo-o na cicatriz. Dessa vez ele não acordou com a dor. Pelo contrário, ficou sentindo como se a luz o perfurasse e a dor se intensificasse cada vez mais. Agonizante, Harry viu quando a luz verde se fundiu e formou a palavra ABRAXAS no ar. Harry então deu um grito abafado e acordou.

Sentou-se na cama, estava suado, ofegante. Sua franja estava grudada na sua testa por causa do suor. Procurou pelos seus óculos e foi até a janela. Batia uma leve brisa que movimentava suavemente as árvores da Floresta Proibida. O lago refletia a lua, que estava imponente no centro do céu. Embora o clima estivesse calmo, Harry não estava. Não sabia se era por causa do pesadelo, mas aquela tranqüilidade estava dando arrepios. Parecia aquele filme de terror trouxa que Duda assistia. Voltou para cama e tentou dormir novamente. Não conseguiu. No primeiro momento se lembrou da mulher do seu sonho e o quanto ela parecia com a sua mãe. Ao tentar esquecer isso, lembrou-se de Gina com Malfoy. Como ela o magoara e como Malfoy olhara para ele. Parecia ter vingança no olhar... talvez deboche. Harry, sabia que havia sido um olhar diferente. Como se Malfoy soubesse de algo que ele ainda não sabia. 

Harry deve ter ficado por horas ali, com as mãos embaixo da cabeça, olhando para o teto...pensando... Até que cansou disso e desceu para o Salão Comunal. Ao chegar lá, viu que haviam duas pessoas sentadas de frente para a lareira. Uma estava com a cabeça jogada para trás e a outra estava com a cabeça no colo da outra. Harry se aproximou e viu que Parvati Patil era a que estava deitada e Lilá Brown era a que estava sentada. O menino resolveu voltar para o dormitório, mas escutou alguém lhe chamar.

- Harry? É você?

Harry tornou a se virar. Lilá tirou com cuidado a cabeça da amiga e deitou-a no sofá. A menina parecia desacordada. Lilá foi até Harry.

- Você poderia fazer um favor para mim não é?

- Aham- Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Sabe o que é... a Parvati...meio que teve um pesadelo esta noite e acordou, aos prantos. Ela veio pra cá e eu vim com ela, é claro. Fiquei aqui até ela adormecer. Agora eu quero subir, pra dormir confortavelmente, entende? Hum.. será que você.. poderia levar a Parvati... até lá em cima?

- Por quê você não a acorda? Já está quase de manhã.

- Harry! Que insensibilidade! A menina teve um pesadelo horrível! Demorou horas pra dormir e...

- Ta bom Lilá. Eu a levo. Mas antes... diga-me... ela falou como foi esse pesadelo?

- Ah.. ela me disse que era algo com uma mulher. Uma luz verde.- Harry engoliu em seco, Lilá pareceu não perceber- Eu não entendi muito bem. Não tinha muito nexo no que ela falava. E então? Vamos?

- Ah... sim, vamos.

Harry se aproximou de Parvati e pegou a menina no colo. De repente, ficou completamente ruborizado. Achou aquilo muito constrangedor. Foi até o dormitório das meninas. Nunca havia estado lá antes e provavelmente nunca estaria de novo. Aliás, se a professora McGonagall o visse ali, mesmo que fosse por uma causa nobre, iria repreende-lo severamente. Sentia medo só de pensar. 

O quarto das meninas era, sem dúvida, muito mais organizado que o dos meninos, mas a estrutura era a mesma. Viu a cama, que provavelmente seria de Hermione, já que as coisas dela estavam ao lado da cama. Não a viu, pois a cortina estava fechada.

Harry sorriu pensando, se por acaso, Hermione acordasse e o visse ali, mas depois, sorriu mais ainda ao pensar se fosse Rony no lugar dele. Harry colocou Parvati na cama, Lilá agradeceu e Harry voltou ao seu dormitório, para enfim, dormir.


	12. As borboletas

Capítulo 11- As borboletas

-     O QUÊ?!?!?!?! VOCÊ VIU A MIONE DORMINDO????- Rony gritou,no meio do café da manhã,  levando um chute de Harry bem na canela.

-     Vi. Mas vai se acalmando, porque eu não vi o que você pensa que eu vi.

-            Espera... agora eu não entendi.- Disse Rony, deixando de massagear a sua canela e levantando.

-     Eu entrei no dormitório, mas não vi a Mione dormindo. A cortina dela estava fechada. Sei que era a cama dela porque as coisas dela estavam ao lado da cama.

-     Ah... agora eu entendi. Mas vamos mudar de assunto que a Mione está vindo.

Hermione sentou-se ao lado dos meninos.

-     Bom- dia! Belo dia!!!- disse uma sorridente Hermione.

-            Nossa... está inspirada hein?- Rony olhou intrigado para a menina.

-     Só tive uma noite boa Rony... só isso... Ao contrário de você, Harry. Você está com uma aparência terrível!

-     Eu realmente não tive uma noite boa. Tive um outro pesadelo.

-     Outro? Com Snape?- Rony espantou-se

-     Não... com uma mulher. Na realidade, acho que não cheguei a contar para vocês. Esqueci completamente.

-     Conte agora então.- Hermione sugeriu e Harry acatou, contando com todos os detalhes sobre os dois sonhos que tivera com aquela misteriosa mulher.

...

-            Abraxas... abraxas... abraxas... Engraçado. Eu tenho a impressão que eu já vi essa palavra em algum lugar. Mas eu não me lembro onde...- Hermione mordiscava o lábio inferior, esforçando-se pra lembrar onde vira esse nome.

-            Novidade, Hermione! Você já leu todas as enciclopédias do mundo!- Rony comentara, porém Hermione continuava com o olhar fixo em algum ponto do salão.

-     Rony. Isso pode ser importante. Você sabe que o Harry tem tido sonhos premonitórios. Talvez isso possa dizer algo.

-     Você acha que isso pode ter algo haver com a Ordem, Mione?- Harry se abaixou ligeiramente, para que ninguém os escutasse.

-     Acho.. Harry. Sinceramente acho.

Os três se entreolharam, mas não tiveram tempo para nenhum outro comentário. Já estavam atrasados para a aula de Defesa Conta a Arte das Trevas. 

Depois dessa conversa, Hermione parecia mais obcecada pela biblioteca. Qualquer tempo livre que eles tinham, ela corria pra lá e olhava todos os livros, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse ser relacionada com Abraxas. Harry e Rony já estavam descrentes de que Hermione fosse achar alguma coisa, quando a menina entrou esbaforida pelo quadro do Salão Comunal.

-     Achei! Não disse que eu já havia visto? Achei! Está aqui!- Hermione jogou o livro sobre a mesa e apontou em cima de um pequeno texto.

_Abraxas: As borboletas especiais_

_Se tem algo que os trouxas e os bruxos tem em comum são essas belíssimas raças de borboletas que existem em ambos os mundos. São do gênero de Abraxas que faz com que eles sejam diferentes das outras espécies. Os trouxas explicam essa diferença com algo que eles chamam de código genético, dizendo que o macho é monogamético e as fêmeas são heterogaméticas. Como sempre, os trouxas produzem explicações loucas para negar a magia. Podemos explicar facilmente essa diferença, considerando que as borboletas que são do gênero abraxas possuem desenhos encantados para lembrar pedras preciosas em suas asas, que nos remete à lenda do amuleto de Abraxas, que surgiu no mesmo tempo que as borboletas,mais ou menos há mil anos atrás._

-            Viram??? Eu sabia que tinha algo haver!! Lembram que Dumbledore falou que a única pista que tínhamos era um amuleto? Pois, então... é isso meus queridos. Nós procuramos pelo amuleto de Abraxas.

-     Você... é... um... gênio...- Rony soletrou, abobalhado, olhando para o livro. Hermione, corando furiosamente, respondeu:

-            Obrigada Rony. Mas o mérito não é só meu. Se Harry não tivesse tido esse sonho, nós nunca saberíamos disso.

-     Mesmo assim Hermione. Você é demais. Muito obrigado.- Harry agradeceu.

-     Tá.. Tá bom... agora não é momento para elogios. Nós temos que pensar. Nós temos os seguintes fatos. Número 1: O amuleto nos diz sobre o que o Harry pode esperar. Número 2: Existe somente uma pessoa que guarda esse amuleto. Mas isso o prof. Dumbledore já resolveu. Número 3: existe uma borboleta do gênero Abraxas que está ligada a uma lenda antiga, de mais ou menos mil anos atrás. Num..

-            Hermione...posso te interromper um momento?- Rony levantara o dedo, como um aluno pede pra perguntar algo para a professora.

-     Claro né, Rony. Já interrompeu mesmo.

-     É só uma observação... Você disse que essa lenda é de mais ou menos mil anos, certo?- Hermione concordou com a cabeça.- e foi a mais ou menos mil anos que...

-            Hogwarts foi fundada!- Os três exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

-     Será que então essa lenda tem _mesmo_ algo a ver com toda essa história?- Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo e instintivamente massageou a sua cicatriz.

-     É isso que vamos descobrir.- Hermione sorriu. 

-      E outra coisa Mione... Eu não entendi muito bem essa história de guardiã...- Harry começou- Se essa pessoa guarda o amuleto, ela sabe onde ele está e qual é.. Então por quê Dumbledore não pergunta logo a essa pessoa?

-      Hum... não sei... Talvez...essa pessoa seja a guardiã mas não tenha o amuleto. Por exemplo, ela tem o dom de achar o amuleto, mas não sabe onde ele está. Pode ser, mas é só uma hipótese...

A conversa dos três foi interrompida por um barulho que vinha da escada do Salão Comunal.

-            Gina??? Onde você pensa que está indo?- Rony indagou. Gina, extremamente corada se virou para eles.

-     Ué? Vocês ainda estão acordados por quê?

-            Porque... porque... ora, porque é cedo demais pra dormir!- Rony retrucou.

-     Não é não, Rony!!! Olha as horas!!!- Hermione estava furiosa com ela mesma.- Eu não acredito que perdi a noção das horas. Eu sou monitora e deveria dar o respeito! Vamos, anda! Todos já pro quarto!!!

-     Mas, Hermione... eu ia...- Gina tentava ir pro outro lado enquanto Hermione empurrava-a em direção ao dormitório.

-     Ia, não vai mais! Eu não posso permitir.- Hermione estava irredutível e continuava empurrando os três.

-     Posso saber aonde a senhorita ia?- Rony fuzilou Gina com o olhar.

-     Não.- respondeu a menina secamente.

Harry estava quieto, analisando as reações da Gina, que olhava para Hermione, para o dormitório e para a saída do Salão Comunal, como se pensasse num modo de sair dali. Sabia que a menina queria sair dali para se encontrar com Malfoy. Não entendia essa atitude dela. Será que ela não via que os Malfoy eram os maiores inimigos dos Weasley? O que ela queria com isso? E o que _Malfoy queria com isso? Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia ver uma só hipótese que fosse somente um pouco absurda. Decidiu que não iria ficar se martirizando por causa disso. Na primeira oportunidade, conversaria com Gina e tentaria colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dela._

Harry achou que isso seria fácil de se fazer, o que foi por água a baixo logo no dia seguinte. Tentou conversar três vezes com Gina. Em nenhuma conseguira falar o que queria. A menina já deveria estar achando que ele era maluco.

_" Gina... será que poderia.. uhm...é.. conversar... com.. você..?_

_Sim Harry, lógico. O que foi?_

_É.. que... sabe...eu tinha..eu tinha que te pedir que...ah.. quer saber? Esquece! É besteira!_

_Não, Harry! Fale o que você quer... Você tinha que me pedir o quê? Fale._

_É que... é que...eu.. eu tô com dificuldades em Transfiguração e queria pedir a sua ajuda!_

_Harry, eu gostaria muito de te ajudar, mas... mas eu não sou da sua turma. Sou do 4º ano, logo eu ainda não aprendi a sua matéria. Por quê você não pede a Hermione pra te ajudar? Ela é mais inteligente do que eu."_

Harry tremia só de pensar na cara de tacho que ele ficou depois dessa conversa. Já era a terceira vez que havia chamado a Gina e não conseguira dizer nada, além de besteiras. Mas, teve a sua melhor oportunidade à noite. 

Fora à biblioteca para pegar um livro de Transfigurações, para que pudesse fazer o trabalho que a professora Minerva havia passado. Ao chegar lá, viu que Gina estava sentada em uma mesa lendo um livro. Ficou um tempo parado, pensando se essa era a chance de ir falar com ela. Não poderia passar por tolo novamente. Ou falaria com ela sobre o Malfoy ou pegaria o livro e iria embora. Preferiu a primeira opção. Aproximou-se, ainda hesitante, quando a menina levantou a cabeça.

- Oi Harry. É engraçado ver você aqui.- falou, sorrindo.

- Ué, por quê?- Harry se sentou.

- Eu sempre venho muito a biblioteca e é muito mais fácil ver a Hermione aqui do que você e o Rony. Hoje a Hermione não está aqui. E você está.- Gina fechou o livro e empurrou-o um pouco para o lado.

- Por quê você vem tanto à biblioteca?

Gina pareceu pensar um pouco.

- Acho que é porque tem livros aqui que me ajudam muito... com os estudos, é claro.

- Hum.. o quê que...- Harry olhou a capa do livro- " Como dominar a sua força interior" pode te ajudar com os estudos?

Gina arregalou os olhos e instintivamente cruzou os braços em cima da mesa, tampando o livro.

- É... é que... eu sou muito... ahn... inteligente... sabe? E... isso... às vezes me incomoda.

- Ah... – Harry apenas abriu a boca para emitir o som. Ele morria de vontade de rir da cara de assustada da menina.

Ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo, que foi interrompido por um barulho na porta. Draco Malfoy entrou na biblioteca esmurrando a porta, seguidos por seus comparsas Crabbe e Goyle. Madame Pince brigava com ele e ele parecia não dar atenção. Harry via que ele olhava fixamente para Gina, e não satisfeito, deu uma piscadela para a menina, que sorriu timidamente. Harry, furioso, encarou Gina, que abaixou a cabeça.

- Gina! É sobre isso que eu queria conversar com você! O que está acontecendo?- Harry não conseguiu controlar mais.

- Não está acontecendo nada, Harry... imagine!- Gina não olhava para Harry.

- Não minta para mim, Gina! Eu já sei de tudo! Eu vi vocês dois!- Harry aumentou o tom de voz, o que fez Gina ficar vermelha até o último fio de cabelo. Malfoy se aproximou.

- Desculpe atrapalhar essa linda briga entre casais...- Draco debochou, olhando para Harry.

- Vocês sabem muito bem quem é o casal aqui.- Harry abaixou o tom de voz porque Madame Pince começava a reclamar.

- Você anda muito irônico, Potter. Treine mais, talvez um dia você seja tão engraçado quanto o Crabbe ou o Goyle.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy!- Harry não conseguiu evitar.

- Ginny querida... quantas vezes já lhe disse pra não andar com o Potter?- Malfoy deu a volta e abaixou para falar no ouvido dela, mas falou suficientemente alto para Harry escutar.

- Você não pode me proibir de andar com o Harry, Draco.- Gina respondeu.

- Ah... posso... porque eu sou o seu namorado e sou o homem que você ama, não é Ginny?- Draco retrucou, apenas olhando para Harry, parecendo se divertir com o rosto de fúria que o menino fazia. Mas, ao perceber que Gina demorou um tempo considerável para responder, Draco voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Que foi? Ficou com medo do que Potter vai pensar se souber que você é minha namorada? Não foi você que brigou comigo porque eu não queria falar que você é minha namorada?

- Foi... Draco...mas...

- Já entendi tudo. O Potter ainda tem uma grande importância pra você não é Ginny?- Draco se voltou novamente para Harry.

- Não... claro que não... Draco. Quero dizer... tem sim, como meu amigo.- Harry olhou para Gina e viu que ela estava realmente perturbada com a situação. Queria acabar logo com isso, mas algo o impedia de falar. Conseguia apenas ouvir a discussão dos dois. Felizmente- Harry pensou- era uma discussão civilizada, ninguém na biblioteca parecia perceber isso. Deveriam pensar que Malfoy estava implicando com Harry. O que não era novidade.

- É por isso que eu não quero que você ande mais com Potter. Se você me amar de verdade você fará isso, não é?

- Draco...meu amor por você não vai me fazer renegar os meus amigos.

Harry ficou paralisado. Não esperava essa atitude de Gina. _Amar_ o Malfoy? Como pode ter acontecido isso? Malfoy não era o tipo de pessoa que merecia ser amado. Ainda mais por Gina. Percebeu nesse momento o quanto gostava de Gina. Pena que percebera no mesmo momento em que a perdia para o seu inimigo. Considerava Malfoy apenas o seu inimigo, pois sabia que ele não era nada comparado a Voldemort. Principalmente, depois do que soube nos últimos meses. Voltou sua atenção para Gina e viu que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e o olhava, como se  suplicasse por desculpas. Talvez ela não estivesse tão certa assim dos seus sentimentos pelo Malfoy. Poderia ser só atração. Vontade de estar com alguém que era impossível de se estar.  Harry estava cansado. Cansado de ter uma vida tão complicada. Quando as coisas pareciam se resolver, acontecia algo que complicaria tudo. Deveria contar para Gina o que sentia por ela? Mas o que ele _realmente_ sentia por ela? Nem ele mesmo sabia responder. Ainda tinha a Cho. O sentimento que tinha pela artilheira da Corvinal era certamente mais forte do que ele tinha pela Gina. Sabia também que a menina fora durante muito tempo sua admiradora. Poderia estragar tudo dizendo algo que não fosse verdade para ela. Poderia fazê-la sofrer. Mas não era isso que Malfoy iria fazer?- Harry já se perdia nos seus pensamentos, quando Malfoy quebrou o silêncio.

- Ótimo! Bom... não tenho mais nada o que fazer aqui. Ginny, encontre-me no mesmo lugar e no mesmo horário de sempre... Antes que eu desista.- Gina concordou com a cabeça e Draco se retirou da biblioteca.

Gina, então, olhou para Harry. Ficou um grande silêncio entre eles. Harry fez uma força imensa para começar a falar.

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?- Harry olhou para algum ponto na parede lateral da biblioteca e Gina abaixou a cabeça.

- Não muito tempo... acredite em mim...

- Gina... por favor... Diga-me... o que você quer com isso??? Você não sabe que as suas famílias se odeiam?- Harry olhou para Gina novamente.

- Sei.. Harry... sei... por favor, não me julgue. Não torne isso mais difícil do que já está.

- Eu quero saber o que ele quer com isso... pra que ele está se envolvendo com você...

- Harry! Ele me ama!

- Acho isso um pouco difícil de acreditar.

      Gina pareceu se irritar com a declaração de Harry.

- Por quê, Harry? Você acha que ninguém um dia vai se apaixonar por mim? Que eu não sou boa o suficiente para o Draco?

- Não.. Gina! Imagina!!!- Harry segurou a mão de Gina, em conforto.- Eu não quis falar de você... Você é encantadora.- Os dois ruborizaram fortemente.- Bom, a questão é que... eu não acho que... o Malfoy seja capaz de amar... ninguém. Ele odeia o seu irmão, Gina.

- Eu sei disso, Harry. Eu sabia que vocês não iriam compreender. Sei também que o susto foi muito grande. Mas, você tem que entender que ninguém tem convivido tanto com o Draco como eu, nesses últimos tempos. Eu sei que ele me ama. E você precisa acreditar nisso. Eu o amo também. Preciso estar com ele...

Harry respirou fundo. Gina continuou.

- Olha... dê um voto de confiança a ele. Vocês vão ver que ele realmente me ama. Não vou dizer que ele está mudado. Isso eu não posso dizer. Ele ainda não gosta da minha família, muito menos do Rony. Menos ainda de você. Mas de mim.... ah, Harry... ele me ama.

- Gina... não vou dizer que eu estou confiante nisso. Ainda estou com o pé atrás. Quer dizer, estou com os pés, as mãos... Mas eu confio em você. Sei que você sabe ver quem te faz mal e quem não faz. Mas você tem que me prometer uma coisa.

- O quê?- Gina mostrava um rosto mais sereno.

- Você tem que me prometer que o dia que ele te magoar você irá me contar. Do contrário, nada feito.

- Eu prometo.- Gina sorriu. Harry forçou um sorriso.

- Agora... você vai me prometer uma coisa.- Gina ordenou.

- O quê?

- Você não vai dizer nada para o Rony, até que eu saiba o momento certo.

- Mas, Gina... eu...

- Sem "mas", Harry. Se o Rony souber agora, ele mata o Draco, me mata, te mata e depois se mata.

- Por quê ele me mataria?

- Porque você viu que nós estávamos juntos e não fez nada.- Gina sorriu novamente.

- É... creio que eu tenho que concordar...

- Promete? Ah... vamos, Harry! Promete!!!

- Eu prometo. Mas você vai ter que contar logo para ele, se não eu mesmo conto. Te dou um prazo até o Natal, pra que você conte!

- Ok, Harry Potter. Trato feito.

Harry sorriu.

- Bom... acho que já vou indo.- Gina se espreguiçou na cadeira.

- Eu vou com você.

Os dois se levantaram e seguiram para o Salão da Grifinória.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OBS1: Esse gênero Abraxas realmente existe. É uma categoria de divisão dos seres vivos quanto aos genes sexuais. Esse grupo não é restrito às borboletas. Existem galinhas e outros animais que também pertencem a esse grupo. Nós utilizamos as borboletas, porque foi em um tipo especifico de borboletas que encontraram essa característica genética pela primeira vez.Quanto ao fato que foi citado de que as borboletas possuem o desenho de pedras preciosas, isso certamente é um dado fictício.

OBS2: Por favor, revisem a fic! Digam o que vocês gostam e o que não gostam também, para que a gente saiba o que estamos fazendo e podermos melhorar!!!

Mil beijos!!


	13. Rony x Hermione

Capítulo 12- Rony x Mione

- Ei, Harry! Onde você estava?- Fred mal esperou que Harry atravessasse o quadro da Mulher Gorda.- Eu reuni todo o time de quadribol. Preciso conversar com todos vocês.

- Eu estava na biblioteca. Não sabia que você ia reunir o time todo hoje. Desculpe.

- Ah, que isso, Harry! Não precisa se desculpar. O Fred está incorporando o Olívio hoje.- Alícia Spinnet comentou, arrancando risadinhas de todos.

- Ah, Alícia... Que engraçado. hahaha.- Fred debochou e depois se virou para Harry.- Você estava na biblioteca com a Gina? Deve ter sido _divertidíssimo..._

Gina, que se mantinha calada até o presente momento, amarrou a cara para o irmão.__

- Pra sua informação Fred Weasley, o Harry se divertiu bastante enquanto conversávamos na biblioteca, não é Harry?

Harry concordou que sim, com a cabeça.

- Imagino...- Fred fez uma careta.- Mas, vem Harry! Precisamos conversar.

Harry se sentou onde o time de quadribol estava reunido. Hermione também estava por perto. Gina subiu para o dormitório.

- Bom, pessoal! Prestem bem a atenção. Hoje foi o sorteio para os jogos da Copa das casas. A ordem ficou sendo a seguinte: Primeiro, jogamos contra a Sonserina,- todos fizeram um muxoxo de desaprovação- depois, contra Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Foi uma ordem boa, se considerarmos que se vencermos a Sonserina logo de cara, temos 50 por cento do campeonato garantido. Corvinal é um time perigoso, mas a Cho Chang não tem como vencer o Harry na corrida ao pomo. Quanto a Lufa-Lufa... é até piada né?- todos sorriram- Eles nos venceram apenas uma vez e foi uma vitória injusta, diga-se de passagem. 

Harry se remexeu um pouco. Lembrou do jogo em seu terceiro ano, contra a Lufa-lufa, onde os dementadores fizeram com que ele caísse da vassoura e Cedrico apanhou o pomo. Hermione sorriu pra ele, como se tentasse lhe lembrar que ele não havia tido culpa. Fred continuou.

- E eles só não eram piores por causa do Cedrico e como ele não está mais entre nós...- Fred falou em tom solene enquanto Jorge fazia uma cara de tristeza.

- Não brinca com isso, Fred!- Angelina brigou com o namorado.- Que idéia, brincando com a morte dos outros. E ainda fere o Harry.

- Eu não estava brincando, ferinha... Quanto ao Harry... desculpe-me, eu tinha realmente me esquecido.

- Não tem problema, Fred. Até eu já tinha esquecido.- Harry sorriu, tentando aliviar, mesmo que com uma mentira, o olhar de raiva que Angelina dava para Fred. Angelina soltou um "Humpf", mas Fred ignorou.

- Voltando ao quadribol...- Jorge deu a deixa.

-É.. é isso... voltando ao quadribol. Nós temos que treinar bastante pro jogo contra a Sonserina. Não será admitido nenhum tipo de erro! Nós necessitamos vencer. Todos sabem disso. Quando o Olívio deixou o colégio, nós ganhamos a taça em homenagem a ele. Como neste ano cinco de nós deixam a escola, nós temos que ganhar todos os jogos. Estamos entendidos?

Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

- Quando que é o jogo contra Sonserina, Fred?- Katie perguntou.

- Daqui a um mês. 

- Fred...- Harry iniciou- Porque nós não montamos um treino simulando um jogo. Poderíamos selecionar alguns alunos, que voam bem, pra montarem um time e jogar contra nós. Como se fosse um jogo amistoso. Os trouxas fazem muito isso quando jogam futebol.

- É.. é até bom porque aí nós já vamos vendo algumas pessoas que podem integrar o nosso time no ano que vem.- Rony finalizou.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia. E você, Jorge?

- Eu concordo.

- Então nós podemos marcar o amistoso pra semana antes do jogo contra a Sonserina.

Todos concordaram.

- Bom, pessoal, era isso que eu queria falar com vocês.

Fred encerrou a reunião, mas ninguém se retirou do canto da sala. Apenas trocaram de posição. Fred foi pra perto da Angelina, que estava perto da Alícia e do Lino Jordan. Katie e Jorge foram sentar perto dos quatro. Harry se levantou pra sentar perto de Hermione e Rony, mas todos continuavam como se fosse uma grande roda.

- O que você estava fazendo na biblioteca, Harry?- Rony perguntou, enquanto se encostava um pouco na parede.

- Hum... eu? ah... eu fui pegar um livro sobre Transfiguração... Encontrei com a Gina lá e ficamos conversando.

- Ah, tá. A Gina anda tão estranha ultimamente, eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Você sabe de algo, Harry?- Rony indagou, porém, antes que Harry pudesse pensar em algo para responder, Angelina chamou Hermione, o que fez com que Rony também se virasse para a menina.

- Que foi, Lina?

- E aquela carta? Já pensou no que responder?- Angelina deu um sorrisinho maldoso, que fez Harry se lembrar dos sorrisos que os gêmeos davam quando aprontavam alguma.

- C..car...carta... Que car..ta.. Angelina?- Hermione gaguejou, extremamente vermelha.

- Ué? Esqueceu, Hermione? A carta... do Vítor...- Angelina fazia um movimento com os dedos, tentando fazer Hermione se lembrar.

- QUE CARTA DO KRUM É ESSA HERMIONE???- Rony se exaltou. Os meninos já davam risadinhas e Angelina se segurava para não acompanhá-los. Hermione, por sua vez, não achava nada engraçado, muito menos Rony.

-Ahn? carta... ah,.. é da carta que você quer saber né?- " CLARO", Rony retrucou impaciente- Bom... vejamos... é... apenas.. uma carta! É, isso... uma carta.

- Disso, eu já sabia! E o que estava escrito nesta carta? É isso que eu quero saber!

- Na carta? Hum.. bom... tava escrito que...- Hermione enrolava os dedos no cabelo incessantemente, provavelmente tentando pensar em algo que pudesse dizer a Rony.

- Ah, Hermione... conta logo! Se você aceitar, eles não vão ter que saber? Então! Pra que adiar isso?- Angelina interferiu.

- ACEITAR O QUÊ?!?- Rony já estava vermelho de ódio, enquanto Fred e Jorge já rolavam no chão de tanto rir. Angelina e Katie tentavam controlá-los, mas era em vão.

- Eu não te devo explicações, Rony!- Hermione se exaltou.

- É claro que deve! Afinal, você é minha...minha... amiga! E eu tenho que saber tudo o que acontece com você. Você sabe de tudo o que acontece comigo, não é verdade?

Hermione respirou fundo, na tentativa de ter tempo para pensar em algo convincente.

- Eu... eu não sei muita coisa sobre você, Rony. O Harry sabe, mas eu não.

- Você sabe de tudo, Hermione! Claro que sabe!

- Você quer saber, não é? Não é isso que você quer? Bom, então eu direi... olha que eu vou dizer, hein!- Rony fez um movimento com os ombros como se dissesse " conta logo!"- O Vítor me pediu em namoro! Foi isso! Satisfeito??

Por um momento, todos que estavam no grupo ficaram em silêncio. Esperando, ansiosamente pela atitude de Rony. Este ficou durante um bom tempo parado, apenas olhando para Hermione. Parecia que ele iria explodir ou então desandar a falar coisas horríveis para Hermione. Mas contrariando todas as expectativas, Rony apenas se levantou.

- Espero que você seja feliz.- Rony falou, com a última força que restava da sua voz e logo depois subiu para o dormitório.

- RONY!- Hermione se levantou e ameaçou seguir o menino, mas Harry a segurou.

- Acho melhor eu falar com ele nesse momento.- Hermione concordou.

- Angelina, posso conversar com você por um momento?- Hermione pediu enquanto Harry seguia para o dormitório. Ainda escutou Fred brincar com Angelina: " Ih, se ferrou".

Harry entrou no dormitório e viu Rony sentado na sua cama, brincando distraidamente com a sua varinha e olhando para algum lugar na parede.

- Rony... quer conversar?

- Não.

Harry se aproximou.

- Não precisa ser grosso, Rony. Só queria ser gentil.

- Desculpe, Harry. Mas eu não estou para gentilezas. Acho melhor você me deixar sozinho aqui, senão posso te tratar mal e você se ofender.

- E se eu estiver a fim de ficar no quarto? Você não pode me impedir de sair, pode?- Harry se sentou na sua cama.

-Não, não vou te impedir. Mas não quero nenhuma pergunta e nenhum tipo de diálogo, ok? Já estou avisando. Se você falar alguma coisa, vai se arrepender.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e deitou na cama. Rony prosseguiu olhando para parede. 

Cerca de um minuto depois, Rony se virou para Harry e desandou a falar, como se colocasse para fora tudo o que ele queria falar pra Hermione lá embaixo.

- Como ela pode namorar o Krum, Harry? Ela nem gosta dele. Ou será que gosta? A Hermione é tão complicada! Tanto menino querendo namorar com ela por aqui e ela vai querer namorar logo o Krum! Lá da Bulgária. Só porque o cara é jogador de quadribol? Ah, qual é? O cara nem é tão bom assim! E ainda é feio. E não sabe dançar. Ele nunca vai fazer a Hermione feliz! Ela precisa de um garoto que a perturbe, que não gosta de estudar. Sabe por quê? Porque a Hermione gosta de ensinar, de dar ordens! É assim que ela se sente bem. Será que ela não entende isso? Ah, Harry.. eu que não entendo a Mione. Que idéia a dela de namorar um garoto da Bulgária! Nós estamos na Inglaterra. Como que ela vai fazer? Nem aparatar a gente sabe! Será que ela tá pensando em ir até a Bulgária de vassoura? Ela nem sabe voar! Tudo bem, ele sabe. Mas ela não. Já bastava ter ido passar as férias com ele. E nem falou pra gente. A Mione é uma traidora, isso sim. A gente conta tudo pra ela e ela sempre esconde tudo de nós. Foi a história do vira-tempo, a ida com o Krum no baile, a viagem com o Krum. Krum, Krum, Krum...- Rony prosseguiu durante vários minutos e Harry permaneceu quieto. Quando Rony finalmente se cansou de falar, Harry apenas deu um breve sorriso.

- Que foi? Não vai dizer nada não?- Rony perguntou

- Você me mandou ficar quieto.

- Não estou para brincadeiras, Harry.- Rony cruzou os braços e voltou a olhar pra parede.

- Desculpe... foi só pra descontrair. Mas vejo que não adiantou muita coisa não é?

- E então? O que você acha?

- Sobre a Mione?- Rony concordou com a cabeça em afirmativo- Eu acho que se ela gosta do Krum, ela deve aceitar. Já que ninguém aqui manifestou o mesmo interesse que ele...

- Sabe o que você é, Harry? Você é um traidor!!!- Rony tacou o seu sapato em Harry, que desviou a tempo.

- Sabe o que você é , Rony? Você é um garoto que está apaixonado pela Hermione, não quer contar e vai perdê-la pra um cara que ela nem gosta!

- Eu não estou apaixonado pela Mione, Harry! Eu apenas... me preocupo com ela.

- Não é o que parece.

- Sinto muito, Harry. Mas nem tudo que parece, realmente é.

- Você fala que a Hermione esconde as coisas da gente, mas você esconde muito mais. Dude, eu sou o seu melhor amigo, não sou? Você pode me contar as coisas. Não irei rir. Muito menos debochar. Se você não contar pra mim, pra quem você vai contar?- Harry se sentou na cama de Rony.

- Eu.. eu.. é que.. eu não me sinto bem... ahn, falando sobre isso, entende?- Rony ruborizou.

- Entendo. Bom, para facilitar, vou começar a falar. Talvez você se sinta melhor. Bom.. lá vai..- Harry respirou fundo. Preferiu não olhar para Rony, logo se concentrou no seu sapato.- Não tem aquela apanhadora da Corvinal? A Cho Chang? Então... eu reparei nela a primeira vez, num jogo de quadribol no terceiro ano. Senti uma coisa diferente... ela era bonita e estava bem.. bem perto de mim sabe? Por um momento, eu.. eu só quis olhar pra ela. Até me desconcentrei do jogo, sabe. Depois, eu não parei de pensar nela e meu estômago até doía quando eu a via no Salão. Ano passado eu a convidei pra ir ao baile comigo e ela não aceitou porque iria com o Cedrico. Eu fiquei bem triste, você se lembra?- Rony confirmou- então.. é isso. E quanto a você?

- Eu... eu.. acho que eu gosto da Mione, Harry. Você não vai ficar chateado comigo por isso, vai?

- Eu??? Claro que não, Rony! Você é meu amigo, eu quero que você seja feliz! Mas, vai... Conte-me, tudinho!

- Ah.. eu sempre fiquei sem-graça de falar sobre isso com você, pensei que talvez você sentisse algo por ela também- Harry deu um sorriso como se dissesse "imagina!" - ou então que você se sentisse deslocado, não sei. Achava também que talvez fosse apenas um sentimento de amizade. Mas eu vi que não era quando eu dei aquele ataque quando ela foi com o Krum pro Baile. E depois disso eu não sabia mais como agir, o que dizer pra ela... Não sabia qual atitude tomar. E agora... ela vai namorar com ele.

- Ela não disse em nenhum momento que vai namorar com ele. Ela só falou que ele a pediu em namoro.- Harry ponderou.

- Eu acho que assim vai ficar melhor, Harry. Acho que eu não me daria bem com a Mione. A gente só briga... imagina se um dia a gente, ahn... se a gente namorar... o que é bastante improvável!

- Por quê improvável?

- Porque está claro que a Mione não gosta de mim, Harry. Ela nunca demonstrou nada.

- Ah! Qual é, Rony? Hogwarts inteira sabe que vocês dois se gostam e que ainda não estão juntos porque vocês dois são teimosos o bastante pra admitir que gostam um do outro!

- Será, Harry?

- Pode acreditar.

- E o que eu devo fazer?- Harry percebera que Rony não ligava mais de falar dos seus sentimentos pra ele. Gostou dessa sensação, já que percebeu que ele mesmo não teria mais o por quê esconder nada de Rony. Nunca havia comentado com ele sobre Cho e gostou de ter compartilhado isso com alguém. Parecia que os seus sentimentos e os seus pensamentos tomavam uma nova ordem na sua mente. Nunca comentaria sobre Gina com ele. Temia a reação do amigo. Afinal, ela era a irmã mais nova dele. E agora, trocavam informações de como agradar as garotas. " Será que um dia nós vamos conseguir fazer isso?", Harry deu uma ligeira risadinha.

- Eu acho, que... hum.. você deve chamá-la pra conversar. Mas, não assim no meio do corredor. Faz uma coisa meio romântica...

- Harry, sinceramente, eu acho meio difícil eu ser romântico.

Harry sorriu.

- É verdade. Por quê você não pede conselhos ao Fred ou ao Jorge?

- Pra quê? Pra ser a piada do ano? Não mesmo.

Os dois ficaram durante um tempo pensando. Até que Harry tornou a falar.

- Sabe, Rony... eu acho que você poderia falar com a Angelina. Não sei o porquê, mas eu acho que essas meninas estão aprontando algo.

- Como assim?

- Tipo: Como eu falei antes, todos sabem que você tem uma quedinha pela Hermione certo?- Rony concordou, meio que hesitante.- E as duas vezes em que elas conversaram sobre o Krum, foram na sua frente. A primeira foi no trem, quando a Angelina perguntou sobre as férias na Bulgária e a segunda foi hoje, com a própria Angelina perguntando sobre ele. Não acha isso meio que estranho?

- Você acha que elas devem estar aprontando pra cima da gente? Então, nós temos que aprontar com elas!

- Não, Rony! Eu acho que elas estão com um plano pra juntar você e a Mione. Logo, se você for conversar com a Angelina, ela pode te dar altas dicas. E assim, você chega ao seu objetivo maior.

- Pode ser... pode ser...

- Hum.. pensa sobre isso ok?- Harry deu um tapinha nos ombros do amigo. Já ia se retirando do dormitório, quando Rony o chamou.

- Ei, Harry... e a Cho? Quer uma ajuda?

 Harry pensou um pouco.

- Acho melhor não. Não agora. Ando meio confuso. Ainda não sei bem o que eu quero.

- Tem algo que você ainda não me contou? 

Harry respirou fundo.

- Não. Nada.

E se retirou do dormitório.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Obs1:Esse capítulo foi mais pra dar uma quebrada no ritmo da fic. Estávamos indo rápido demais. E também, para darmos um novo impulso no relacionamento mais conturbado de Hogwarts: R/H. 

Obs2: Reviews! Please! Estamos ficando desanimadas de escrever a fic, hein!!!! (Brincadeirinha...)

Beijos,

Angelina e Gina Weasley.


End file.
